Vongola Bad Story
by asaiasai
Summary: waa! para gejerz keTELEPORT ke dunia KHR! Kemunculan niji no ring! dari geje menuju klimaks yang lebih serius! la? kok? ah geje! Review please! COMPLETE 13 CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Iseng-iseng lagi liburan gw membuat fanfic terGEJE di-dunia! Tokoh utamanya siapa lagi kalo bukan retha-merry. Ya ampun, bagi kalian fans katekyo yg membaca maafkanlah daku.. plis maafin ya kalo ceritanya geje minta ampun dan merubah jalan ceritanya.. namanya juga fanfic. Trus buat retha, maaf deh gw pake2 nama lo bahkan bukan sekedar nama, orangnya pun gw taro di cerita ini. Kalo gw ngata-ngatain elo maafkan gw.. maafin! Tapi gw yakin kalo cerita ini nyata, kita berdua pasti bakal bertindak sama. Gw juga mau minta maaf ama sang pembuat Katekyo, Amano Akira-sensei. Terus terang saya bakal merubah cerita anda drastis sangat! Saya Cuma iseng kok… beneran deh! Oke majelis minta maafnya selesai! CAMERA ROLLING! ACTION!**

Hari ini ada acara 'Japan Costume player 2008' di sebuah mall terkenal di Jakarta. Tentu aja, si cewek-cewek otaku merangkap fujoshi yang satu ini ga ketinggalan datengin ini acara. Si pemakan segala anime Retha n Merry. Dari dulu mereka ga pernah tertarik untuk ikutan cospaly.. tapi kenapa sekarang mereka mau?. Ternyata uang hadiah lomba tsb. Melebihi uang2 hadiah lomba cosplay yang laen… sekitar 1000$-an lah.. loh kok ada juga orang yang punya duit segitu ngasih buat hadiah lomba cosplay? Aah geje.. back to story.. costume apakah yang mereka gunakan?

"Woy mer! Lo kaga malu ama tinggi badan? Ngaca dong.. tinggi lu Cuma segitu"

"suka-suka gw!!! Daripada elo! Muka 'kurang bersih' ( ampun reth.. jangan bunuh gw.. ) kayak gitu mau coba cosplay pake karakter yang jelas2 bermuka bersih, putih dan mulus!"

"apa kata lo!!!"

Yak.. dimulai lagi lah pertengkaran mereka berdua. Mereka tuh kalo berantem udah sekelas ama mike Tyson.. gigitan kupinglah.. tonjok2an.. cakar-cakaran.. ngata-ngatain bapak orang.. lah kok jadi ngatain bapak orang? Mana tanpa sengaja orang yang bernama sama tersinggung lagi… dll. Satu Mall pada ngeliatin mereka, akhirnya mereka ditendang keluar ama satpam..

"Tuh kan! Elo sih!"

"Elo!"

Sebenarnya.. kostum apa sih?.. oh si merry pake kostumnya gokudera hayato dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. trus si Retha pake kostumnya si Hibari. Ya ampun.. kaga usah dibayangin, udah pasti lo pada muntah2, udah wignya ngasal2, apalagi sama muka.. si Retha pake berusaha membedakki wajah biar keliatan seputih hibari, tapi apa daya jadi kayak bintang murahan yang lagi cari order atau malah kayak sesuatu di taman lawang? ( maap reth! Don't kill me please! ). Apa lagi si merry, kaga punya duit buat beli wig, dia potong rambutnya trus dicat putih?! Ngakak… pokoknya jadi kayak mahluk yang jadi maskotnya dufan. Ayo kita liat senjatanya.. tonfanya retha?! Saking miskinnya ga bisa bikin yang asli, dia ngepilox botol penyemprot nyamuk!! Ampun dah.. gimana dengan dinamitnya merry? Lebih gawat.. dia bikin dari astor?! Woy mba ini dinamit apa toping es krim!!

"Lagian modal ngikut cosplay lu murah bener sih mer! Ikut juga lo bakal diketawain"

"teserah apa kata lo! Emang lo nggak?"

"masih mending gw usaha beli wig!!! Daripada elo!!"

"lo makin lama makin ngeselin! Pertemanan kita PUTUS sampe disini!"

"OK! TESERAH ELO!"

Wah-wah.. jadi gini deh. Sayangnya jalan pulang mereka ampir sama.. jadi pas mau nyebrang zebra cross, mereka masih tatap-tatapan musuh. Akhirnya malah balapan lari, siapa yang bakal lebih dulu nyampe rumah?! 2 orang ini emang super cepet kalo disuruh lari, sena kobayakawa dari eyeshield 21 aja kalah. Yak…. Retha memimpin…. Merry memimpin… retha lagi… seri…. Dan…. Tanpa disangka-sangka ada mobil sampah lagi dapet masalah. Satu bannya lepas!!! Apalagi 'muatannya' juga kocar-kacir.. ieuh.. pas supirnya lagi bingung eh ada 2 mahluk paling bego saat itu melintas di depannya. Spontan si supir ngerem, n saking lincahnya ngerem sampah2 di muatan belakang kelempar semua menimpa retha n merry… 2 orang itu kaga sadar… koma….

"cahaya.. putih… apa itu gelap bener!! Woy apaan tuh!!" merry terbangun. Disebelahnya ada Retha yang terkapar. Tapi dia ga tau dimana mereka sebenernya. Mereka kayak disebuah hutan.. mana lagi malem lagi.. karena bingung, si merry menggoncang2 si retha.

"Woy Reth!!! bangguuuuuunnnnn!!". Lantas si retha langsung bangun.

"Woy nyantaiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"udah diem lo! Gw mau nanya kita ada dimana sih?"

"hah? Gw baru bangun lo tanyain! Ya jelas gw ga tau!"

"ah kaga bisa diharapkan lo!"

"tempat apa nih.. kayak hutan…" si Retha celingak-celinguk.. dan dia menemukan cahaya kota. "tuh ada cahaya kota! Kita kelempar kali ampe sini"

"jangan ngarang.. ya udah permusuhan kita ditunda dulu."

"sapa juga yang mulai!"

"ah diem.."

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang disebut dengan kota tadi. Karena udah malem, mereka jadi bingung.. apalagi nggak ada satu pun tulisan di kota itu yang mereka kenal. Semuanya tulisan aneh..

"Woy reth.. rasa2nya gw pernah liat jalan ini deh"

"sama mer.. dimana ya.."

"kalo tulisan itu.. bacanya apa?"

"mana gw TA-". Retha berhenti sejenak." U… kayaknya pernah liat…"

"iya gw juga..". sepertinya mereka udah tau tulisan apa itu.. mereka diem sebentar..

"ha..ha…ha… masa iya sih?"

"iya aja deh…"

"haha… ha.. ha.. ha…….. NAMIMORI!!!!!"

Sekedar informasi.. Namimori adalah nama distrik di anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Yang artinya ga Cuma terlempar ke jepang.. tapi juga ke dunia anime?!!!

"Jangan gila lo mer!!! Masa' ini beneran namimori?"

"ya mungkin aja kali ya? hahaha… kali aja kita mimpi.."

"jangan pasrah!!! Tanggung jawab!"

"lah kenapa gw yang harus tanggung jawab?!... tunggu dulu, kalo ini emang beneran Namimori berarti.. rumahnya Tsuna juga ada dong.. kita kesana aja minta pertolongan"

"aduh jangan gila lo mer.."

"gapapa.. kan ini Cuma mimpi"

"GW RASA KALO MIMPI GA BAKAL MASUK BE2 DEH.."

"Kali aja mimpi model baru"

"gila-gila-gila-gila-gila-gila-gila-gila-gila----"

Akhirnya mereka menyusuri kota tersebut demi mencari rumah sang Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi dimana sih? Yah, saking freaknya mereka akan katekyo.. yah mereka sih apal2 aja.. sampe deh di depan rumahnya..

"reth.. gw teken ya belnya"

'mer.. gapapa nih?"

"udah gapapa kok". Sebenernya sih merry juga takut2 ga jelas. Dipencet lah bel itu, dang a beberapa lama terdengar suara tapak kaki dari dalem rumah.. TAP TAP TAP.. dag dig dug… TAP TAP TAP… dag dig dug.. hayo2 siapa ya yang bakal keluar?????

"Siapa ya?" TSUNA!!! ALHAMDULILLAH! Tsuna yang keluar!. Tapi itu tadi Cuma teriakan hatinya merry.. kalo retha..

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!! Tsuna!!" si Retha langsung menerjang si Tsuna yang lagi kebingungan.

"Hi—hibari-san?" oh iya.. si Retha masih cosplay hibari.

"gya imut!!" si retha nyubitin si Tsuna ampe memar. Sedangkan si merry udah ada rencana kabur..

"woy! Lo apain si Jyudaime!!" terdengar suara yang familiar… sangatlah familiar… si merry yang udah niat kabur pun berbalik dan menerjang sang pemilik suara tadi.. GOKUDERA!!!

"Gokudera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" si Merry malahan lebih parah, dia tubruk si Gokudera.

"Hey siapa lo? Kok mirip gw? Lepasin gw ato gw bom!". Tapi ternyata si merry ga mau ngelepasin pelukannya… dasar sinting. Disaat gokudera n tsuna lagi kerepotan datenglah si poison cooking, Bianchi.

"Wah-wah banyak tamu nih.. ayo masuk dan MAKAN" Si bianchi langsung menampakkan makanan beracunnya yang berwarna ungu itu.. hoek. Gokudera yang ngeliat wajah kakaknya seperti biasa langsung sakit perut mendadak. Tapi si Bianchi bingung liat adenya ada dua.. tapi yang sakit perut Cuma satu.. "siapa kamu.. mirip ade saya"

"hahaha!! Maap2 ini Cuma cosplay kok!" jawab merry.

"kalo yang itu?" si bianchi menunjuk kearah retha.

"yg itu juga…". Tiba-tiba muncul Reborn yang udah ngeliatin dari tadi.. turun dari pohon.

"bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mau cosplay jadi gokudera dan hibari?" Tanya Reborn

"ahahahahahahahahahahahaha" si merry ama retha Cuma bisa ketawa2 geje. Gimana nih.. gimana!!!!

"ayo jelasin kenapa kalian bisa cosplay jadi gw ama si hibari!" si gokudera menampakkan wajah garangnya. Tapi si merry ga takut, malah tersipu2 malu. Mereka berdua udah dikasih ganti baju ama bianchi.

"kalo itu sih.. kalian bakalan pecaya ga? Kita aja ga pecaya"

"goku..goku..59..arashi..arashi… kawai.." si merry udah bergumam hal2 yg ga jelas. Tapi setelah disikut retha akhirnya dia sadar.

"gapapa cerita aja" ujar tsuna.. sekarang giliran retha yang melayang.. disikut balik ama merry.

"jadi gini.. di dunia kami itu.. kalian itu.. jadi anime" ujar merry

"HAH? ANIME?" Teriak gokudera.

"i..iya.. judulnya KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN gitu deh.. trus kita suka bgt ama anime itu.. ampe dicosplayin.. makanya kita rada2 bingung pas kelempar kesini.."

"Re..reborn.. apa maksudnya ini" Tanya Tsuna

"aku juga tidak tahu.. "

"maaf kalo boleh nanya.. disini ceritanya udah nyampe mana ya?" Tanya retha.

"cerita? Oh.. kami baru bertempur melawan Rokudo Mukuro kemarin" ujar Tsuna. Dalam otak merry n retha langsung terbesit pertempuran selanjutnya, pertempuran memperebutkan cincin vongola. Ya ampun.. ternyata mereka terlempar cukup jauh dari animenya di dunia mereka.

"oh.. jadi belum sampe future arc ya?" Tanya retha.

"future?" Tanya reborn.

"kami sih maunya ga merubah cerita.. tapi kami tau setelah melawan mukuro ada 2 bahaya lagi bagi vongola"

"hah? Maksudmu jyudaime masih belom aman?" Tanya gokudera.

"be..belom.. dan pertempuran sehabis ini.." jawab retha

"Vongola Ring" ujar merry

Satu ruangan itu menjadi sepi.. sunyi..

_To be continued.._

_Teriakan pembaca:Buset! Masih ada lagi? Gila lo Mer! Sudah cukup kegilaan ini!!!_

_Merry, the author:Ah.. karena niat bikinnya sampe future arc jadinya mungkin fanfic ini bakal berumur panjang.. sampe katekyo tamat kali ya.._

_Teriakan pembaca:ya ampun.. jangan merubah cerita lagi.. hentikan_

_Merry, the Author:jangan gitu dong.. yg ke2 udah mau jadi niy.._

_Amano Akira:wah nak.. kamu kreatif ya.._

_Merry, the Author:saya gitu…_

_Retha. Villain:mer.. makasih ya gw jadi pemeran utama (NAHAN MARAH)_

_Merry, the Author:tuh kan byk yg suka_

_Teriakan pembaca:WTF?!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**weks! fanfic geje 2 muncul! gila dah, ini ceritanya sudah mulai sangat maksaz geke tralala, teserah deh tanggepan lo... yg penting baca aja**

"anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru.. bahkan ada 2 orang sekaligus yg datang, dan keduanya perempuan.. berteman yg baik ya" ucap pak guru kelas Tsuna, ieh.. sudah dapat tertebak siapa yg bakal masuk.. si otaku-fujoshi tergeje abad ini.. retha-merry. Mereka masuk dengan seragam namimorinya, muka2 mereka kesemsem seneng gt lagi, bikin ilfil.

"halo! Nama aku retha fuyushi dan ini kembaranku merry fuyushi" CIAT! Sejak kapan mereka jadi kembaran? Kayaknya sih bisa2 aja kalo mau jd kembaran, wong mukanya amper2 mirip. Trus fuyushi tuh maksudnya apa? Kenapa g sekalian aja fujoshi?

"ayo anak2 ada yg mau nanya2 soal fuyushi bersaudara?" tanya pak guru. Eh! Ada juga yg ngangkat tangan.. kurang asem, yg ngangkat tangan si yamamoto. Pas ngeliat yg ngangkat si yama, retha langsung bermuka mesum2 ga penting, ampun! Si merry sih masih bisa nahan diri kalo yama.

"ha..ha.. kalian beneran kembar? Kok beda?" astazim! Dasar intuisinya kuat! Retha yg lagi fujoshi mode on ga bisa jawab, lantas si merry yg jawab.

"oh iya dong.. saya ama retha kembar, keliatan beda sih udah pasti.. kita emang beda telor.. udah gt saudara kembar saya ini punya sedikt kelainan jadi emang kadang keliatan beda" si merry tanpa sdar mengejek retha, tapi karena retha lagi fujoshi mode makanya dia diem2 aja.

Tsuna ama gokudera Cuma bisa ngeliatin pasrah. Pasalnya, tadi malam setelah pembicaraan yg g jelas di cerit a sebelumnya mereka berdua abis di'koyak2' ama tu 2 monster. Gokudera rambutnya dipitakin untung aja tsuna masih punya wig rambut asli peninggalan neneknya dulu, udah gitu alis dicukur sebelah yg pada akhirnya dispidol silver ama bianchi udah gitu yg paling parah adalah bekas cakaran merry di mukanya yg mengakibatkan mukanya hari ini diperban. Kalo tsuna? Sama parahnya at mungkin lebih. Rambut tsuna dicabutin ama retha buat voodoo trus disuruh hyper dying will mode ampe 40x an Cuma karena retha penge liat tsuna yg mukanya paling imut kalo HDY mode yg untungnya distop ama reborn dan yg paling gila adalah si tsuna ga boleh tidur kalo belum bisa bikin shinuuki honoo bentuk nanas?! Yg mengakibatkan tsuna ga tidur semaleman apalagi dia capek berat. Goku ama tsuna udah kapok dah..

"kalian be2 duduk di pojok sana"

"baik" akhirnya retha sadar juga.

Wes dah, udah bel istirahat. Apa yg ke2 fujoshi ini lakukan? Yap! Mencari hibari!!! Retha udah ga sabar mau berfujoshi ria, sedangkan si merry Cuma dipaksa. Tapi ternyata udah ada yg duluan mencegah, si kyoko.

"hai fuyushi bersaudara! Aku sasagawa kyoko, kita berteman ya!". Dalam ati mereka berdua udah pengen ngumpat2 tu manusia satu.. 'heh pengganggu lemah minggir!' atau 'sok malaikat lo! Ga guna, mending ke laut aja', mungkin sebenrnya mereka iri..?

"whatever lah.. minggir" WUUSH! Si merry melontarkan kata2 super dalem. Si kyoko langsung merasa dipencundangi.

"maaf ya mba, lagi sibuk. kalo mau cari temen cari aja yg laen, ga level ama kita" ini lebih sinting lagi, si retha langsung melesat ninggalin merry, dia lupa tadi maksa merry buat ktm hibari. Sedangkan si kyoko langsung menjauh dengan muka terhina. Si merry udah tawa kemenangan, eh si tsuna malah dtg ngehibur si kyoko.

"woy kyoko-chan kenapa kamu? Kok sedih?" tanya tsuna

"ga.. gapapa kok aku Cuma abis ngajak kenalan fuyushi bersaudara aja"

"ha?" si tsuna langsung melirik ke arah merry yg lagi ketawa2. "woy merry-san! Kenapa sih mau kenalan aja galak.." si tsuna berhenti sesaat, dan melihat ke wajah gahar merry yg persis ama wajah gokudera pas baru pindah ke sini "banget.. sih.. berteman yuk ama kyoko" si tsuna langsung ganti sifat.

"peduli amat gw.." wes dah! Mulai deh sikap ga tau diri ama arogannya keluar. Tapi gokudera yg ngeliat kejadian ini tadinya ga mau bantu karena yg dibela kyoko (dia juga sebel), tapi pas kata2 tsuna dilecehkan..

"heh! Sopan dikit kek! Jyuudaime ngomongnya baek2 tau" si gokudera langsung gahar mode. Karena yg ngomong goku, si merry langsung lunak.

"OK DECH! AKU AKAN BERTEMAN DENGANMU SASAGAWA! AYO BERTEMAN!" Si merry langsung menampilkan pose memuakkan sambil siap2 meluk kyoko. Tsuna ama goku bingung bgt ama ni anak.

"boleh aja.. ayo berteman fuyushi san! Kau boleh panggil aku kyoko saja" jawab kyoko.

"ga usah aku punya panggilan khusus buat kamu! bego-san". bego-san? Atau jgn2 bego? Wah mentang2 si kyoko ga tau bahasa gaul indonesia, si merry mempergunakannya u/ ngata2 in kyoko!

"bego-san? Artinya apa?"

"artinya gadis suci yg cantik jelita" sumpe bokis abis ni cewek. Hmmm gimana dengan retha ya?

"kyo-san, ada murid yg berperilaku aneh di depan ruangan" kusakabe akhirnya melaporkan mahluk fujoshi yg dilihatnya nempel di pintu masuk ruangan hibari.

"siapa?"

"ga tau.. perilakunya kayak org kesetanan"

"biar aku kami korosu itu mahluk" si hibari keluar dengan tonfa ditangan. Dilihatnya dengan seksama si mahluk ga jelas tadi.. retha yg bermata bentuk hati. Tapi berkuku tajam kayak kucing yg sudah siap mau menerkam hibari.

"HIBARIIIIII!" Si retha loncat langsung niban hibari yg tanpa persiapan, retha langsung mau meluk hibari walau keliatannya sih kayak lagi bales dendam.

"TCH!" Tapi si kuat hibari langsung nendang reth ampe mental nubruk tembok. Trus dia berdiri n bersiin bajunya yg kotor. "sial.. sesama karnivore" gila! Retha hebat! Dia bisa disebut karnivore ama hibari!.

"Hi-Ba-Ri... " tapi si retha ga nyerah, dia lompat lagi! Tapi sekarang hibari siap. Di tangkisya kuku retha pake tonfa. Tapi si retha ga nyerah, dia lompat lagi!. Ditangkis lagi. Lompat lagi. Ditangkis lagi. Lama2 hibari mulai merasakan adanya kesengajaan ama perilaku retha.

"Uwooo! Memburu hibari seakan mau mati!" bener aja.. ternyata si retha udah ditembak pake DW bullet sama reborn! Yah ela.. kalo gini tinggal tunggu 5 menit aja. "hiba!!!!!!!!!!-" loh retha berenti, berarti udah 5 menit gawat nih.

"mm... kugigit kau ampe mampus" si hibari loncat kearah retha yg lagi bingung. Tak disangka merry dateng.

"Woy reth kok lo ga ngajak2!.. eh awas!" reflek si merry langsung lompat ke depan retha, niat sih pengen menolong tapi karena ga siap, kebiasaan buruk merry keluar. Menedang xxx cowok.

DUAAAAAK!

Muka hibari tetep no ekspresi, tapi keringet yg keluar dr tubuhnya menandakan betapa pedihnya penderitaan. Hibari jatuh tengkurep di lantai, sambil ngumpat2 g jelas. Merry-retha bengong, oh jadi ini kelemahan hibari..

Retha n merry duduk lagi di kelas, terus terang mereka berdua ga tau sama sekali pelajaran di dunia katekyo. Cuman berhubung karena kelasnya sama, maka retha-merry disuruh sekelas ama tsuna. Sebenernya sih retha-merry karena aksel sekarang udah kelas 9, sementara tsuna dkk masih kelas 8, tapi seupaya bisa gampang diawasi maka meeka berdua ditempatkan d kelas yg sama. Tapi tetep aja mereka berdua g bisa ngikutin.

"nah retha jawab yg ini!" perintah pak guru. buset dah mana ini pelajaran math lagi! Tapi bagi retha mah kecil.

"OH.. ini 0.67". satu kelas terkejut karena jawabannya bener. Bahkan ada yg bisik2 kalo kepntaran retha menyamai gokudera?!. Merry yg mendengar langsung kesel.

"kalo yg ini? Jawab merry!"suruh . mampus dah.. merry kan plg g bisa!

"ngg..ngg.." sejak tiba di dunia ini pikran merry g ada yg fokus k dia jawab sekenanya. "59,27" ketauan bener kalo dia lagi mikirin goku ama tsuna.. tapi takdir berkata lain.

"betul!" jawab p. Guru. Ya ampun dah... si merry beneran gila! Jawabannya bener. Kalo goku=retha, yama=merry. Sehoki yama!

---

"merry! Retha! Apa kalian mau ikut kami?" ajak yama.

"hah?" tanya retha. Dibelakang tsuna ama goku udah nunjukin gaya X dengan maksud mereka berdua g bole ikut. Tapi apa mau dikata, si retha malah heeh aja..

"iya mau, tp kemana?" goku-tsuna langsung kecewa.

"kita mau jalan2 di pertokoan namimori!"

"ayo aja" jawab merry. Dia langsung kesengsem, soalnya berarti mereka semakin deket dengan pertarugan vongola ring yg dimulai dengan ketemu squalo di pertokoan namimori.

_To be continued_

_Pembaca : terima kasih, kali ini ga terlalu ancur_

_Merry : iya sih tapi kurang seru_

_Akira amano : nak.. teruslah berjuang, cerita kamu memang the best_

_Merry : ah yg dbest masih tetep anda kok sensei_

_Retha : mer.. sumpah lo gw bunuh juga! Masa gw preman abis disana!_

_Merry : ya maaf.. namanya juga yg bikin gw_

_FIC INI CUMA JOKE YANG KELEWATAN, HARAP MAKLUM_


	3. Chapter 3

"kalian ga beli apa-apa?" Tanya tsuna ke fuyushi bersaudara. Akhirnya mereka ngajak juga tu 2 monster.

"ga punya duit..". bener2 kere, ya iyalah mereka kan dtg kesini ga bawa duit lagipula sekalinya bawa ya duit rupiah.

"ooh gitu" tsuna ga peduli gitu! Langsung aja si fuyushi bersaudara kesel. Diangkatlah kerah si Tsuna ama merry.

"makanya bagi duit, cung", retha sih tadinya mau membela tsuna tapi Karena dia juga pengen belanja makanya dia diem aja.

"Hiee!" tsuna langsung inget penindasan yang dilakukan org sekitarnya pas dia masih dipanggil dame-tsuna.

"apa hie? Hie?" kalo dibutuhkan wajah merry bisa jadi garang, tsuna aja serem. Seperti biasa sih gokudera udah mau ambil gaya, tapi ditahan ama retha. Trus gerakan tangannya dikunci dibelakang! Retha emang jago..

"woy gw mau nolongin jyuudaime nih!" si gokudera udah meronta-ronta, tapi teteup ga bisa lepas.

"tenang dulu mas, itu temen gw lagi nyari duit.". ngeri abis dah, ternyata 2 orang yg dateng itu adalah buronan kelas atas atau mungkin lebih kejem dari Mafia? Ah taulah..

"reth! Si tsuna ngasih satu dompet nih! Beli apa gitu!" GOOD JOB! Jago dah, dasar murid ajarannya ajeng n farah( macan kebayoran di dunia nyata ).

"Yo". Tsuna ama Gokudera menyesal sangat menerima itu dua, Cuma karena dibolehin ama Reborn makanya Tsuna heeh aja.

"tsuna-san! Haru juga diajak loh!" haru dateng sambil bawa lambo n i-pin.

"ha.. haru!" tsuna langsung dipeluk ama haru. Dimulailah acara jalan-jalan mereka, oke kita review ulang siapa aja yang ikut. Tsuna, goku, yama, reborn, kyoko, haru, lambo, i-pin,fuuta, bianchi dan 2 fujoshi kesayangan kita. Lambo yang baru kenal ama 2 fujoshi langsung pengen ngejailin tapi malah diinjek ama tu dua. Kyoko ama haru juga malah dibabukan si fujoshiest(sebut gitu aja biar gampang) untuk ngebawain barang2 belanjaan. Yama ama goku juga masih adu mulut. Kaga ada yg beda dah.. sampe..

BRUAK!!

"VOI!!! Serahkan kotak ntu sekarang". Glek! Squalo! Seperti yang diperkirakan fujoshiest! Si squalo dateng dan menindas seseorang.. yah udah ketebak sih siapa yg ketindas.

"ga akan gw serahkan!" yup! Si Basil

"Basil!!" Retha Fujoshi Mode ON

"Squalo!!" Merry Fujoshi Mode ON

DOUBLE FUJOSHI ATTACK!!

Ya ampun! Mereka berdua langsung nyeruduk bergaya seruduknya Lambo kea rah dua orang cakep tadi. Yaelah, gila deh sumpah gila abis. Basil ama Squalo langsung kaget! Karena Basil yang terluka makanya dia ga bisa ngehindar dari terkaman Retha. Kalo Squalo berhasil lolos dengan lincahnya.

"Bianchi! Bawa yang lainnya kabur dari sini" perintah Reborn.

"Reborn ini gimana nih!" Tsuna langsung kalang kabut.

"Jyuudaime biar kita yang urus" si yama n goku langsung unjuk gigi. Gimana dengan duo fujoshi itu??

"heh mahluk minggir!" si squalo langsung nendang si merry ampe nubruk vending machine! Mampus dah.. langsung keluar darah dari palanya tuh cewek. Wah udah mulai sadis nih ceritanya. Retha langsung menghentikan aksinya, dia ngeliat ke wajah temennya itu.

"woy squalo! Lo apain temen gw!" gya! Retha mengeluarkan jurus andalannya! Dia membentuk sebuah gaya dengan mengujungkan kedua telunjuk tangannya. Trus ditusuk deh pantatnya si Squalo!! Grah! Sakit abis!

"UWAAAAA!" Si squalo langsung terkapar tapi kemudian bangun lagi. "siapa itu yang berani mengambuhkan penyakit ambeien gw!" lah? Ternyata Squalo ambeien? Kesian.. tapi ternyata itu tidak mempengaruhi kekuatan Squalo, si retha langsung ditebas mampus!

"akh! 2 preman itu!" si Gokudera langsung ngelempar dinamitnya itu. Tapi ditangkis ama Squalo! Jadinya kena ke fujoshiest deh! Kesian bener nasibnya. Belom selese juga, si squalo nendang si gokudera ampe mampus! Yak! Yama yang unjuk gigi. Tapi dia malah dipecundangi dengan diinjeknya si Yama! Glah! Gimana nih?

Basil bangkit lagi n mau ngelindungin Tsuna yang udah nangis2. Tapi malah dihajar ampe sinting sama si Squalo! Wah gimana nih??. Reborn dah ga punya pilihan! Ditembakkannya lah shinuukidan ke tsuna!

"REBORN!! MENOLONG TEMAN SAKAN MAU MATI!" Tsuna bangun dan menyerang Squalo. Dan pas udah mau dipukul ama Tsuna ada sebuah bayangan yang menghalangi! Dan akhirnya yang kepukul bukan Squalo tapi seseorang yang laen!

"Merry-san?!" gah! Yang ketonjok malah Merry! Tapi ngapain dia ngelindungin Squalo? Masa iya segitu sukanya dia Ama Squalo?

"Ka-sih-A-ja-ko-tak-nya!!" teriak Merry

"ga bisa! Kotak ini ga boleh jatoh ketangan mereka!" tereak Basil.

"kasih aja! Banci!" tangannya Basil langsung dikunci ama Merry. Trus Retha langsung ngambil kotak itu dari tangan Basil n dilempar ke Squalo.

"wes dah! Makasih ya!" si Squalo langsung lenyap gitu aja..

"kenapa kalian kasih?" Tanya Tsuna

"tenang aja.. ga bakalan kok.. soalnya.. AAKH!" Yah.. the fujoshiest pingsan.

---

"tsuna udah sadar lo?" ujar dino. Ternyata tsuna juga pingsan tadi trus dibawa ke rumah sakit, sekarang dia dijenguk ama Dino.

"ha? Mana yang laen? KOTAKNYA?"

"Tenang aja.. yang laen udah dirawat di ruangan sebelah. Kalo soal kotak sebenernya yang dikasih ke Squalo tuh palsu.. yang asli ini.." si Dino langsung ngebuka tuh Box, tepat dugaan isinya adalah vongola ring.

---

"kenapa kalian tadi malah ngasih boxnya ke Squalo? Emang udah tau kalo isinya Palsu?" Tanya Reborn.

"Kami kan udah nonton sebelomnya.. kalo yg dipegang Basil itu Palsu.. makanya kita kasih aja". Kesian amat itu dua orang.. mukanya udah babak belur ga jelas.

"mungkin emang guna kalian kelempar ke dunia ini itu ya.."

---

"Jyuudaime! Lukanya gapapa?" keesokan harinya, tsuna langsung dijemput ama gokuyama. Sebenernya sih yang keluar dari RS bukan Cuma Tsuna doang, the Fujoshiest n Basil juga.

"gapapa kok"

"Gokudera, Yamamoto. Peganglah cincin ini.. jangan sampe diambil org ya.."

"ha? Cincin apa nih"

"UDAH PEGANG AJA" Perintah Retha. Gokudera yang udah ngeri duluan ga bisa ngelawan.

"ano.. gokudera, yamamoto gw ada permintaan nih.." tiba2 merry muncul dengan pala masih diperban.

"Haha? Permintaan apa? Minta aja!" Yama bego, emang dia tau permintaanya apa?

"boleh nih??"

"Boleh.. don't mind don't mind"

"Lo bedua coba rangkulan deh!" JRENG! Gila! Jiwa Fujoshinya bangkit lagi! Sinting!! Tapi si Yama yg ½ bego mah Heeh aja. Dia rangkul tuh si Gokudera.. Ke..keliatannya emang so sweet banget dah! Gokudera udah ronta2 tapi ga dilepas ama Yama. Jangan2 sebenernya..

"heh! Yakyuu Baka! Mau aja loh! Lepasin!" Gokudera tiba-tiba blush gitu mukanya! Gya! Gila yg nulis juga ga tahan mau nyeritain!!

"sekali2 gini juga gapapa dong Gokudera? Kayaknya kita cocok d.." buset dah! Yama keterusan! Ampun! Sedangkan RethaMerry udah blenger kayak liat ayam panggang setelah ga makan 10 hari.. Tsuna yang liat udah rada2 ilfil gitu, tapi kok dia agak2 cemburu juga ya? ( lah ini cerita kok jadi gini? Ah maafkan aku pembaca ).

"Ano Yamamoto-kun.. kayaknya gokudera ga suka tuh" GLEK! Ada apa dengan Tsuna?

"ga kok Jyuudaime aku ga segitunya..'' Gokudera lama2 merasa ga jelek2 amat dirangkul ama Yama! The Fujoshiest udah ngeces2 ampe banjir. Yama makin asik aja rangkul Goku, tiba2 malah dipeluk?! OH NO!! Ada apa nih kenapa penulis jadi pervert gini?! Tsuna yang ngeliat udah tidak bisa menghapus kegalauan di hati..

"Lo bedua curang! Gw juga mau!!" yak! Kenapa nih? Tsuna pengen ikutan??

"Bilang dong Tsuna!" gila?? Yama sinting!! Reborn udah bengo2 liat dampak kehadiran the fujoshiest.. kayaknya bedua itu sejak dateng ksini kayak punya andil kekuasaan deh sampe bisa runyam begono..

"ano.. Retha, Merry tolong distop dong sebelom terjadi beneran.. Yaoi versi gawat" pinta Reborn.

"Hah? O..Ok dah. Woy Stop mas!" tereak Retha. Spontan mereka langsung berhenti berYAOI ria ternyata hebat juga tu 2.

"OK.. Balik lagi ke awal cerita.. sebenernya akan ada pertempuran dashyat sebentar lagi melawan org yg kemaren. Bates waktunya 10 hari lagi, persiapkan diri kalian masing2. u/ cincin gokudera dapet cincin arashi dan u/ yama dapet cincin ame. Trus Tsuna dapet Aozora. Inget berlatihlah agar ga mampus kayak kemaren.. trus yg dapet Hare adalah" dalem dah Reborn

"EXTREME!" Yaelah si gila tinju dateng, merry ga fujoshi mode soalnya dia fujoshi mode kalo Ryohei yang TYL.

"Sasagawa akan dilatih ama Colonello.. temen sesame Arcobaleno gw" ciat reborn jd gaul.

"trus Kumo dipegang ama Hibari, pelatihnya Dino"

"sisanya gw kasih tau ntar". Jadinya gimana ya???? lawan Varia nih.. tapi sebenernya the fujoshiest juga punya andil disini. Ada 7 cincin yaitu aozora, arashi, ame, kumo, kiri, kaminari sama hare. Tapi ada satu buah cincin vongola yang sebenernya Cuma muncul pas jamannya VONGOLA kesatu yaitu cincin Niji. Cincin itu ga pernah dipake lagi sejak ada peristiwa berdarah yang meliputi cincin niji itu. Makanya sampe sekarang cincinnya Cuma 7 padahal sebenrnya ada 8. Dan cincin itu sebenernya udah diancurin karena pemiliknya yg mempergunakan kekuatan cincin itu u/ hal yg salah. Tapi sebenernya di kantong the fujoshiest ada cincin niji itu, yang sebenernya secara ga sadar muncul begitu mereka sampe ke dunia katekyo. Tapi siapa yg bakal jadi pemegang cincin niji itu? Retha or merry? Trus siapa kandidat dari varia?

To be continued..

Pembaca : kok makin seru?

Merry : iya nih saya lama2 juga doyan..

Pembaca : apalagi yg bagian yamagokutsuna itu loh! Saya demen bgt

Merry : sama! Saya ga sabar pengen bikin lagi

Amino akira : wah kamu.. saya jadi penasaran nih

Retha : buset dah!! Gila lo mer, ngerubah ceritanya gitu amat.. kapan Niza masuk?

Merry : ntar yg nomor 4.. kalo gw masukin sekarang ntar maksa..

Niza : akan kutunggu! More yaoi please!

Merry : Siipp..


	4. Chapter 4

"Reth itu apaan?" sebelum tidur Merry menunjuk sesuatu yang sejak tadi dipegang Retha. Kamar mereka berada di loteng dan mereka berdua sekamar. Keduanya tidur diatas futon. Retha hanya diam tidak menanggapi, tapi kemudian bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu, bentuknya seperti vongola ring" Retha mengutak-atik benda yang ada di kantungnya sejak ia pertama kali ke-teleport kesini. Seperti biasa, ring yang dipegang retha pun hanya setengah ntah siapa yang pegang setengahnya lagi. Mendengar jawaban retha, merry mendekatkan badannya, ia menatap cincin itu dengan seksama.

"emang vongola ring deh kayaknya, tapi yang mana?" Tanya Merry.

"ga tau.. karena setengah jadi ga jelas. Udah mending tidur aja besok baru kita Tanya Reborn" Retha menidurkan tubuhnya, rasanya mereka berdua sudah benar2 membaur dengan dunia itu. Mereka hanya pernah mengetahui kelanjutan cerita Reborn sampai dimana Irie Shouichi ternyata Ally Vongola di future Arc. Keduanya merebahkan badan, menghela nafas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Waktu itu Reborn pernah bilang soal, 2 orang yang akan merubah sejarah Vongola. Itu maksudnya kita?" Merry membalikan badan menghadap Retha.

"Ga tau.. aku kangen guling, disini ga ada guling" Retha malah nyeloteh hal lain. Sebal pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Merry pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

---

"Boss! Kiriman kita udah nyampe!" Leviathan atau Levi dateng sambil bawa2 kardus segede gaban. Dia lari-lari ampe ngesot, dasar sinting.

"mana sini.. CEPET TOLOL!" Xanxus udah kaga sabaran, ditendangnya si Levi, aduh maap ya penggemar Levi.

"Eh iya bos.. nni nih.. " disodorkannya kardus itu ke Xanxus.

"Bukain gw BEGO! Masa iya gw yang buka?" Xanxus sekarang udah nodongin pistolnya ke Levi yang udah gemeteran kayak lagi liat sundel bolong berkepala tuyul.

"I.. IYA BOS, tadi mas2 yang ngirim galak banget bos! Sok tahu pula! Udah gitu dia maksa masuk.. mana mukanya sengsara gitu, padahal udah ubanan" Levi mengalihkan perhatian sang bos tersayang supaya kaga disiksa lagi.

"Teserah apa kata lo.."Xanxus mikir sejenak. "Mas2nya udah tua?"

"ngga kok masih muda belia, eke.. ups! Saya aja ampe naksir" Levi ampir aja membuka kedoknya sebagai salah seorang member dari klub 'kelamin bukan yang diberikan'.

"orangnya suka tereak2. VOI! Gitu?" Xanxus mulai curiga.

"ya gitu sih.."

"Itu Squalo bego!! Lo kata barang mahal gw bakal dibawain ama mas2 delivery kayak di TV? Pake otak dong!" Kali ini si Xanxus jambak rambutnya Levi. Gak lama, ada suara pecahan kaca dari kamar sebelah, keanya sih Squalo.

"Woy! Budak PLN! ENAK AJA GW KAGA DIBOLEHIN MASUK! Udah tau ambeien gw kambuh!" Si Levi udah ciut jadi bakteri. Tapi kardusnya juga udah selesai dibuka. Dan si Xanxus langsung loncat ngeliat isinya.. apaan tuh? Isinya kan Cuma Vongola Ring yang dibawa ama Squalo? Tapi kalo Cuma cincin mah kardusnya ga segede ini..

"Woy Xanxus napa lo? Kok heran?" Squalo ngeliat dengan pandangan heran.

"Apaan sih yang lo bawa?"

"Vongola Ring lah.."

"Trus kok Kardusnya segede ini?"

"Pertama sih gw masukin kardus gede biar nipu mata orang2.., tapi isinya mah Cuma kertas ama Vongola Ring doang. Kan susah bawa2 beginian di Pesawat. Tapi perasaan gw aneh, pas keluar dari bagasi pesawat kok berat ya?"

"YA IYALAH BERAT! ADA CEWEK DI DALEM!!!!!" Xanxus udah kalang kabut! Squalo ama Levi langsung kesentak, dilihatnya isi kardus itu. Beneran ada cewek yang lagi ngeringkuk di dalam kardus. Ngeri sumpah, tuh cewek tiba2 melek gara2 tereakan Xanxus.

"Gila.. dimana gw?" Cewek itu keluar dari kardus, trus dia perhatiin satu-satu orang2 yg ada disitu.

"gw bener2 ga tau ada cewek di dalemnya" Squalo mundur selangkah. Itu cewek berdiri dan merogoh2 kantongnya, sesuatu didapatnya.

"Apaan nih?" yang dipegangnya persis ama punya Retha. Setengah dari cincin Vongola yang lain. Tapi tuh cewek masih megap2 ngantuk, sedangkan Xanxus udah senyum Licik.

"Eh Cewek.. siapa nama lo?"

"Ha? Gw? Jennifer Lop.. eh nama gw Niza"

Xanxus ketawa keras-keras.. apa yang dilihatnya bener2 diluar akal sehat. Cincin Niji seharusnya sudah hancur saat masa jabatan Vongola I. Saat dimana Ravielli Carla sang Rainbow Guardian melakukan sebuah kejahatan terberat dengan menyalahgunakan jabatannya, Giotto alias Vongola I memutuskan untuk memusnahkannya agar peristiwa berdarah Ravielli tidak terulang lagi. Tapi bagaimana bisa cincin itu ada di tangan cewek bernama Niza itu? MISTERI.

---

"Reborn! Yang lain pada kemana?" Retha nguap gede sumpah. Dia masih pake pajama padahal udah jam 2 siang. Makan siang aja udah lewat. Reborn lagi santai2 baca Koran ama ngopi, bedanya sekarang udah Koran sore bukan pagi.

"lagi pada Training… mana Merry?"

"Tau tuh dia mandi dulu." Retha juga mau bikin semacan Cup Mie. Tapi dia bingung nyari tekonya, akhirnya dikasih ama Reborn. Retha ngeringis. Yup, kemaren bokapnya Tsuna pulang trus yah gitu deh udah pada tau kan Iemitsu Sawada itu adalah penasihat luar Vongola 9? Makanya the fujoshiest ga peduli2 amat ama adegan ini (alah! Yg nulis aja males).

"Reborn, ada yang pengen gw tanyain.."

"Apaan?" Reborn mulai merasakan sesuatu yang Spooky.

"Cincin ini apaan ya?". Sekejap Reborn terksima melihat cincin Niji itu. Dia langsung menyabet cincin itu.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ga tau.. ada di kantong"

"Ini Cincin Niji, cincin yang Cuma ada di jaman Vongola I. harusnya sudah dihancurkan!, kalau begini harusnya sih, ada guardiannya juga. Tapi kok Cuma ½ sih?" Reborn mundur dan duduk lagi. "Apa Merry juga punya?"

"Ga.. dia ga punya"

"Panggil dia!"

"Siapa elo nyuruh2 gw?". Reborn terkejut, ada juga anak ngocol yang mau ngebantah dia.

"Udahlah panggil aja"

"Iya2"

---

"Ha? Rainbow Guardian?" Retha ama Merry terkejut. Reborn baru saja mengatakan kalau salah satu dari mereka harus jadi Rainbow Guardian.

"Yang pasti bukan gw" Retha langsung ngerebahin bdan ke meja.

"Gw juga enggak"

"Ayolah! Diantara kalian!" Yah lagunya D'Masive deh

"Retha aja.."

"Merry aja.."

"Udahlah mer! Gw kan lemah ini.. mending elu". Retha menyikut tangan merry, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kalo di sekolah, dua orang ini selalu berantemnya yang paling hot. Kalo olahraga pasti rebutan tapi kalo berantem juga keren banget. Pernah juga mereka berdua berantem sambil jongkok. Sulit untuk tau siapa yang paling kuat..

"Nggak ah, reth mendingan elu. Kan elu staminanya lebih dari gw". Keduanya masih aja cekcok, reborn yang udah ga sabar langsung gebrak meja. Semaunya diem.., trus reborn menunjuk kea rah retha.

"Retha, kamu yang jadi guardian of Rainbow" betapa senengnya hati retha, sebenernya mereka berdua sangat mengharapkan dipilih jadi guardian rainbow tapi biasalah gengsi..

"Hah? Gw?" Retha sok kaget ga percaya padahal hepi..

"Iya tuh.. retha aja" Merry sebenernya kesel bukan main, tapi yah yang dipilih retha. Dalem ati retha juga ngata2in merry, dasar ni 2 kompetitif sekalee

"Iya kamu, makanya sekarang kamu juga harus training" Reborn menatap dengan pandangan merendahkan, sebenernya kalau dia punya waktu buat nyariin yang lebih cocok dia ga mau milih retha.. soalnya criteria guardian of rainbow ga beda jauh ama sky tapi ada kekhasan yang dimiliki. Rainbow guardian selalu menceriakan keluarga dan sikapnya tidak permanen atau labil. Jadi bisa dibilang sedikit munafik, karena itu justru guardian ini yang harus ditakuti karena mereka juga kuat, 7 kekuatan ring yang lainnya dimiliki oleh guardian ini walau tidak sekuat seharusnya tapi mereka cenderung licik. Menurut reborn kedua orang yang datang dari dunia antah berantah ini memiliki criteria untuk itu, tapi dilihat dari segi fisik dan stamina reborn lebih memilik retha.

"ha? Training ama siapa?"

"Sama aku dong.." Bianchi mengeluarkan suara mendesis di kuping retha. Seketika gadis itu berteriak dan melompat dari kursinya. Merry masih sedikit kecewa tapi ia masih bisa menerima, tidak ada yang tahu keputusan reborn ini akan mengubah masa depan 10 tahun kemudian.

---

3 hari sebelum berantem ama varia.. ( adegan pas crevello dateng ama pas cincinnya diambil trus pas diserang ama varia kaga diceritain.. kenapa? Yg nulis males)

Retha menjalani pelatihan super berat!! Bianchi mengharuskan retha lari keliling Namimori sebanyak 16 kali setiap hari! Kalo udah ntar retha harus ngehindar dari poison cookingnya bianchi. Sungguh neraka..

"Bianchi-san!! Udah dong!!!!!!" setiap yang dipegang ama bianchi berubah jadi kue ganas, termasuk sepatu retha, jadi sekarang dia nyeker. How about Merry? Ga ada yang tahu soal dia, dia mengurung diri dikamar. Seperti membuat sesuatu..

"Mer.. gila lo! Tau gini lo aja yang latian!" Retha merebahkan diri di futonnya.

"haha.. lo ama bianchi kan Cuma latian stamina. Lo bahkan ga punya senjata buat lawan varia kan?"

"oh ya!!!! gila! Gw kaga punya senjata!"

"makanya gw bikinin" merry memberi retha sebuah sarung tangan transparan.

"ha? Apaan nih? Maen dokter2an?"

"pake aja!". Retha memakainya di tangan, keliatannya sama aja kayak dia ga pake sarung tangan. Retha memperhatikan sedikit, tapi tetep g ada bedanya.

"ga ada yg beda mer"

"coba lw tinju ke tembok"

"ngapain juga gw ninju tembok, mending nonjok ELU!" . Retha menonjok merry dengan sekuat Tenaga, merry kepental karena ga semept nahan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sela2 jari retha, sebuah cakar panjang berwarna silver. Lantas pipi merry berdarah, itu makanya dia suruh nonjok tembok, kesian..

"reth! Gila lo! Liat nih gw berdarah kan?"

"haha! Sori.. ternyata senjata gw cakar"

"cocok kan ma elu? LIAR DAN BUAS". Retha langsung gebuk si merry, di bantingnya itu cewek. Sekarang dia lebih kuat dari merry.

"tapi gimana lo bisa bikin ni senjata? "

"ada aja.." merry seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"ngaku..!"

"ga bakal!!"

Apapun yang terjadi, pertempuran vongola ring akan dimulai. Dan rainbow guardian masih misteri… sebenernya apa maksud mereka pindah ke dunia itu??

----

Pembaca : kali ini serius bgt? Lg bête?

Merry : tau aja.. iya nih gw bête. Tapi masih ngetik aja

Amano : tapi saya kaget ama perkembangan ceritanya

Retha : kok jadi gini ya?

Niza : wes gw masuk kardus?

Merry : maaf ya, gw lagi buntu nih.. pengen cepet2 millefiore..


	5. Chapter 5

"Halo? Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nelpon? Bentar lagi pertandingan Hare nih.." Merry berbisik sambil mengangkat telepon dari HPnya. Heran juga HP dunia mereka bisa dipake di dunia Katekyo. Retha dan para vongolers lagi pada debat di halaman sekolah. Sepertinya merry berhasil kabur. Tapi, siapa sih yang nelpon merry?

"Maap deh, tapi gimana sarung tangan yang gw kasih itu? Manjur ga?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara agak kekanak-kanakan.

"sarung tangan lo? Gw juga yang bikin! Bahan-bahanny aja dari lo!" merry geram bener ama itu orang. Jadi sebenernya sarung tangan retha itu dapet dari orang ga dikenal. (hayo tebak siapa ya?)

"iya-iya.. jadi ga?"

"jadi apa?"

"itu loh..-" sebelom orang itu selesai bicara, retha menepuk pundak kanan merry. Sepertinya dia abisa berdebat dengan para guardian khususnya Gokudera yang ga terima retha jadi guardian. Tapi kali ini yang menang Gokudera..

"Mer! Lo ngomong ama siapa sih?! Bantuin gw dong! Gw dibapukin ama si Gokudera!" . Lantas merry yang kaget segera membanting hapenya ampe terpecahbelah.. tapi ya.. hapenya merry kan extra kuat, ditiban ama HULK aja idup..

"He? Ah.. oh.. ok!"

"Heh! Cewek kayak lo ga mungkin jadi guardian! Biadab gitu!" tereak Goku

"Ha? Ngaca dulu baru ngomong!" bales Retha.

"Ngaca? Jelas gw lebih ganteng dari elo!" Glek.. Gokudera Image killer abis, ternyata dia narsis. Retha ga bisa bales, dia langsung mencep. Emang sih Gokudera lebih mending dari dia, jauh malah. Merry sih Cuma senyum-senyum geje ngetawain Retha.

"Argh!! Gw ga tau nama bokapnya Gokudera.." Retha langsung kesel gitu, masa' dia mau ngatain pake cara anak zaman sekarang?

"Tenang aja Reth.. katain aja Tsunanya.." Merry bisik dengan tenang. "Kayak gini nih… WOY JYUUDAIME! Pendek lo! Kerdil lo! Kampungan lo! Apalagi Right Hand Man lo! Kampungan abis!" Merry ngomong gitu sambil mukul2 pantatnya. Gokudera langsung Ilfil.

"Ha??? Ngajak berantem! Cewek Tonggos!" JREP! Merry langsung kayak ditiban nisan 3 ton. Tapi dia ga nyerah.

"Ha? Boleh aja… " Merry membusungkan dada sambil adu tatap ama Gokudera. "Reth lo aja deh yang maju.." Merry langsung lari ciluk ke belakang Retha, retha sendiri kaget. Masa iya dia bisa menang?

"Heh! Kalian udah!" Tsuna menengahi. Dia bersikap seperti Boss Vongola yang bijak.

"Idih.. sok jadi Boss lo? Siapa elo?"the fujoshiest Nyolot Mode ON. Emang bener sih, kapan mereka pernah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai bawahan Tsuna?. Tsuna yang takut langsung mundur. Tapi sebelum adu mulut berlanjut, para Varia udah dateng. Yeah! Ada 8 orang dong.. he? 8? Bukannya Cuma 7? Lussu, Mammon, Bel, Squalo, Xanxus, Mosca ama Levi? Trus siapa itu yang berjubah di belakang?!! Merry ama Retha udah bengo-bengo ngeliatnya.

"OK.. Karena semuanya udah kumpul. Pertandingan Hare akan segera dimulai" ujar cewek Crevello yang lega Varia dateng, soalnya ntar Goku vs Fujoshiest ga selese-selese..

"Reth! Itu siapa yang jubahan?" Merry narik bajunya Retha.

"Mana gw tau!". Tiba-tiba si jubah ngelirik-lirik trus dadah-dadahan ama Fujoshiest, malah lari kea rah mereka?!. Fujoshiest udah pengen kabur, tapi udah keburu ketangkep ama si Jubah.

"Heh! Mau kemana?! Gila lo ini gw!" si Jubah ngebuka jubahnya. The Fujoshiest langsung kaget! Itu.. benar-benar tidak diduga.

"Ni..Za?" Weks?! Ada satu lagi cewek dari dunia nyata yang ketransfer ke dunia Katekyo? Tapi kok Niza ada di kelompok Varia?

"Ngapain lo disini?" Tanya Merry.

"ga tau! Tiba-tiba ke pindah kesini, eh bangun-bangun ada Squalo. Lo?"

"kita.. ehm.. ampir sama, tapi retha sekarang jadi Guardian Niji."

"Ha? Gw yang guardian Niji!" jrengjrengjrengjreng! Jangan-jangan Niza itu utusan dari Varia?!

"Niza.. jangan bilang lo" Retha udah spooky duluan

"Iya gw.. wakil dari Varia"

"Jangan gila lo Niza! Sebaiknya kita berdu.. eh bertiga bahu-membahu supaya bisa pulang ke dunia kita? Kayaknya salah satu dari kita mesti ngalah di pertandingan niji nanti!" Retha mengguncang-guncang tubuh Niza

"Retha, gw ga bisa. Kita harus bertarung secara adil"

"Niz? Lo kenapa sih? Lo ga mau pulang?"

"Sorry reth, gw ga mau pulang. Gw ada disini karena suatu hal, sama juga dengan elo. Kita bahkan ga tau bagaimana cara kita pulang. Daah! Mulai sekarang kita Rival" Niza ngajak berantem retha!! Retha kepancing.

"OK, siapa takut?" tapi sebenernya Retha juga bingung kenapa sih mereka bisa kepindah ke dunia Katekyo, terus gimana wujud mereka di dunia nyata? Apa ini mimpi?

"Reth.. tenang aja, kita pasti bisa pulang di saat kita mau. Kita ga bisa pulang karena kita ga mau, disaat kita mau pulang. Kita akan pulang" Ucap merry bijak, retha jadi kesel

"Heh?! Sok bijak lo!" retha nyikut si merry. Sebenernya retha emang ditakdirkan jadi guardian Niji, itu karena setengah cincin niji dibawa dia. Dan merry ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sesuatu yang laen, sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Reth, pake nih" si merry ngasih si retha kacamata item ke retha. Ho iya, ini kan pertandingan Hare. Jadinya pasti, perlu kacamata. "nah gw masih kasih ke Ryohei, biar menang mutlak" dasar licik.

Seperti yang diramalkan, menang mudah…

Ok pindah ke Pertandingan Kaminari. The licikers mulai lagi. Pas adegan Lambo berubah jadi otona lambo yang 20 tahun kemudian abis gitu berubah lagi jadi 5 tahun trus diestrum ama Levi. The fujoshiest langsung menahan tsuna yang mau nolongin lambo.

"Heh?! Gila lo!! Gw mau nolongin Lambo! Liat tuh dia kesetrum!!" Tsuna meronta-ronta.

"Tenang aja bos.."ujar Retha sambil juga gulat ama Gokudera yang mau nolongin Tsuna. Sementara si merry lagi nelpon seseorang, trus dia ngasih tanda OK ke Retha.

"Tenang aja Reth.. bentar lagi diputus"

"Ha?" Tsuna bingung gitu. Tiba-tiba Lambo berhenti kesetrum, si Levi ga bisa ngeluarin listrik.

"WOY!! INI KENAPA?!! KOK GA BISA NYALA!!!!" Levi udah kayak mau gila gitu.

"Hah? Lo pada tadi ngapain?" Tanya Tsuna

"Nelpon PLN dong.. kan si Levi" ujar Merry

"BUDAK PLN" Merry retha ketawa sinting.., trus pas si Levi mau marahan ama the Fujoshiest. Si Lambo nyeruduk pantatnya Levi.

Kaminari? Dimenangkan oleh kelompok Sawada Tsunayoshi

Pertandingan Arashi. Si merry udah benger-benger, tapi kalo inget cerita aslinya Gokudera kalah. Merry udah kayak mau suicide. Akhirnya udah nyampe pas Be lama Goku bergulat yang sebenernya lebih mirip Rape daripada gulat. Tadinya the fujoshiest udah mau terlena, tapi mereka inget tugas utama.

"Gokudera!! Menyerahlah!! Jangan MA-" Tsuna langsung dibekep ama Retha, niat mereka adalah membuat Tsuna ga sepik. Soalnya kalo dia Sepik, ntar Gokudera kalah.

"Gokudera maju!! Ayo maju!!" itu emang suara Tsuna tapi yang ngomong Merry, lah?. Si merry pake dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suaranya Conan? Ajegile..

Alhasil Gokudera menang tapi badannya gosong semua..

Pertandingan Ame ama Kiri.. mereka menangkan dengan cara yang juga tidak jujur. Si squalo sebelom bertanding dikasih kue sus isi racun sakit perut ama Retha yang menyamar jadi cewek Crevello. Si Marmon dikunciin di kamar mandi. Pertandingan yang amat sangat tidak jujur. Akhirnya Tsuna marah-marah.

"Ka..kalian!! ini pertandingan yang jujur! Kenapa sih pake ga sportif segala?" Tsuna udah ga tahan

"Idih, ga tau terima kasih! Udah bagus dibantuin!" The fujoshiest mengerikan..

"tapi kita itu Vongola! Walaupun kita mafia, tapi kami jujur! Kalau begini, sebaiknya kalian keluar dari keluarga ini!" JRENG-JRENG-JRENG-JRENG. Tsuna? Dia ngusir the fujoshiest?

"Tsuna… hebat juga kau, ngajak cak-cakan ama kita?"

"aku ga peduli! Maju kalian!! Karena aku vongola decimo!" Tsuna jadi ngeri banget, merry-retha aja ciut.

"Tsuna bego!! Gw kan Cuma mau bantu!!" itu dua malah nangis..

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya…" ujar Tsuna. "maaf aku sudah menyakiti kalian, so..sorry" tsuna ga nyangka itu 2 tsundere. Tapi dia salah, the fujoshiest Cuma nangis buaya.. kekekekeke

Pertandingan Kumo? Gampang aja, pas hibarinya udah kelewatan mau ngehajar xanxus. Ditembak pake alat biusnya Conan ama Retha.. gila dah.. kenapa jadi Katekyo Hitman Conan?

"Pertandingan berikutnya.. Niji!" ucap para cewek Crevello. Tiba saatnya bagi the fujoshiest vs. The sukebe.

"Reth lo bisa? Itu kan Niza.." Merry udah bingung ga jelas.

"iya, gw tau kok.. gw kan udah sparring tadi ama elu"

"gw rasa.. itu anak lebih kuat deh reth. Cakarnya udah dipake?"

"udah.."

"langsung tonjok aja.., dia sendiri kan yang ngajak berantem?"

"kejem juga lo.." Retha melangkah jauh

"Reth! Yang serius.."

"TENANG AJA.."

---

Merry: aih.. kalian jangan berantem!!

Retha: elu yang bikin

pembaca: ha? hi? hu?

niza: mer, gw kok jahat?

merry: yg gw bikin itu NYATA

Amanosensei: fic kamu akan saya pertimbangkan..


	6. Chapter 6

"Ngg.. senjatanya Niza apaan ya?" Merry berpikir sambil muter2 otak. (apaan yang diputer? Punya aja nggak). Kalo retha, dia kasih cakar soalnya si merry tau kalo di dunia nyata, itu perempuan (masih perempuan?) kalo nyakar lebih dalem dari black hole. Nah kalo Niza? Gimana ya..

"Bwehehehe reth.. jangan salah paham ya lu" si Niza sombong gitu.

"Ha? Salah paham? Lo kira gw bego?" arogan mode

"gw…" si niza lngsung serius mode. "gw.. gw.. kalo gw ga menang, si muka ancur bakal bunuh gw" si niza ngomong gitu sambil megangin pundaknya retha dengan muka udah mau nangis ditonjok Doberman satu kampung. Retha langsung mundur ilfil gitu.

"Ho.. oh.. ya?, tapi.. gw ga mau kalah dari lo!" si retha langsung sok kejam

"Uapaa!! Pikirin dikit kek keselamatan gw!"

"Enak ajah! Suka-suka gw! Kalo emang gw lebih jago kenapa mesti sok kalah?"

"Setan lo!"

"apaan gw ga denger.. ketularan merry nih!" si retha sumpah pengen ditampol. Si merry dah nahan-nahan mau ngelempar gada. Biar si merry budeg, tapi kalo dia denger namanya disinggung pasti langsung sembuh tu kuping.

"anjrit!! Retha.. mulai sekarang kita rival!" si niza sambil pasang gaya sok nunjuk retha.

"kapankah kita berteman?" NGOCOL banget..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiat!!" si retha menyerang dengan mencondongkan badan bagian depannya. Sambil menunjukan taring supernya. Cakarnya dibelakang lagi diasah, digesek-gesek gitu. Tapi si Niza ndak mau kalah, dia lompat trus ditendang si retha.

"AUWW!!!" Dari dagu retha keluar darah.. wes man.. sadistic bener ini cerita. Maap ya bagi pihak bersangkutan, kekerasannya parah. Ternyata di niza senjatanya sama ama retha?! Cakar juga?! Cuma punya dia di kaki? (yang ngarang bener2 ga kreatif).

"gila senjata lo kayaknya sama ama gw? Ngikut lo!!"

"Hwehehe, apa kau tidak pernah merasa ada pengkhianat dis ekitar lo?" retha langsung ngelirik kea rah merry.. si merry langsung gugup. Trus buang muka. Dalem ati si retha langsung nyesel percaya ama itu cewek satu.

"MERRY PENGKHIANAT LO!!"

"kapankah kita pernah bersekutu?" si retha langsung dibales. Ternyata pas kemaren ketemu Niza, si merry juga langsung ngasih kaos kaki transparan ke Niza. Tujuan ntu cewek sebenulnya adalah ngebuat pertandingan ini seri, kadang-kadang ada juga otaknya. Hehe muji nih gw.

"babat abis!!!" si retha n niza langsung sarling menyerang. Sebenrnya ga ada satu pun yang kena. Bukan karena manghindar, emang ga bisa kena sasaran aja.

"Hyahh! Tuh kan Jyuudaime! Si gila itu ga mungkin jadi Niji Guardian!" Gokudera langsung carmuk.

"ha? Hi? Hu?" Tsuna bingung mau nanggepin.

"tenank aja, sehabis ini dia bakal menunjukan kebuasannya yang sesungguhnya." Ucap reborn wibawa. Halah emang sekarang kurang buas?

"jago ya mereka.. saling serang begono" yama sok low profile. Tapi the fujoshiest tau kalo Yama ntu sebenernya Yandere.

"YEYEE!! TO THE EXTREME! Jadilah laki-laki yang sesungguhnya Retha!!" Ryohei sok antusias gitu.

"Ng.. retha itu perempuan" colek Tsuna

"Heh? Kukira laki-laki!! EXTREME!"

"ku..kurang ajar" sambil ngumpat Retha masih terus nyerang Niza. Akhirnya mereka abis stamina juga, pukulan klimaks pun datang.

"HEAAA!" Keduanya tereak sambil mengarahkan tonjokan dan tendangan kea rah yang sama.

BUUM!

Ada yang meledak gitu di tengah-tengah para guardian gadungan! Asepnya pink2 geje. Firasat buruk. Asepnya bazooka lambo?. Merry yang terbelakak mulai menyadari sosok dari asep ntu. Item-item gede.

"Duh ada apaan neh!?" Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar. Asepnya mulai ngilang. Kalo sampe sekarang yang dateng cewek fujoshi, sekarang yang dateng cowok item ga penting yang geje dan kalo ngomong kumur-kumur.

"Loh Reth? Gw dimana?" Reza?!!! Ampun! FYI, reza emang bukan fujoshi. Penggemar KHR aja nggak, Cuma cowok yang ditaro ama penulis gara-gara dendam tersembunyi. Inget! Fic ini Cuma buat seneng2 diri ndiri ajah.

"Di..dii…dimana keee?" Ngocol abis

"Karena ada mahluk yang ga jelas masuk arena pertarungan, maka kedua wakil dinyatakan GUGUR!" Crevello brengsek!!. Retha-Niza merasa lega. Tapi si Reza? Gimana neh.. ada apaan sih sebenulnya?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimana sih lo! Kenapa bisa kepindah kesini?" retha membara

"mana gw tau? Gw lagi pulang sekolah jalan deket bantar gerbang, trus tiba-tiba sampahnya runtuh!"

" ngapain ke bantar gerbang?"

"a..a..da aja. Yang penting! Lo bedua, eh betiga kenapa bisa disini?! Yang gw tau, retha ama merry sekarang lagi koma di Indonesia!"

JENG JENG JENG JENG?! Lagi pada koma? Wah makin geje nih.

"Lah elo niz? Gimana bisa nyampe sini?"

"Oh gw, gw lagi nyari sesuatu di tempat sampah di depan rumah trus ada tetangga buang sampah, gw ketiban deh" lagian ngapain dia ngobok-ngobok sampah? Sinting..

"Yang penting sekarang gimana kita pulang?" Tanya Merry

"GA MAU!" serempak Retha-Niza-Reza

"Ha?" merry langsung kaget.

"gw kan baru nyampe, masa langsung pulang?"

"gw juga kan pengen ketemu ama vongolers dulu, dari kemaren varia mulu"

"masih mau liatin Tsuna"

"Terserah…." Putus asa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pertandingan Oozora.

"Saya mengundurkan diri, maaf ya.." Xanxus pergi dengan dramatis sambil lari-lari nangis.. entah apa yang terjadi. Apa yang the Gejerz (udah ada reza soalnya) lakukan?

"Hehe.. udah gw duga.. Xanxus ga punya anti-aging sebelomnya. Liat tuh mukanya keren sekarang" bisik kicik Niza. Ternyata mereka nuker cincin Oozora ama muka mulusnya Xanxus.

"Oh jadi kalian lagi?!" tereak Tsuna.

"Apa?" tatapan preman lagi.. aduh mana sekarang ada 4. Tsuna tambah kalah.

"Ga kok.. gapapa"

BUUUUUUUUUUUM! Ledakan terjadi, bazooka Lambo lagi?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woy dimana gw?" Tsuna langsung bingung-bingung gitu. Dia ada di dalem peti mati gitu.

"Jyuudaime?! Kok disini?" Gokudera TYL?! Wes jago..

"Gokudera?" ciat! Adegan dramatis.

"Boss! Maafin saya.. maafin saya!"

"I..IYA"

"Bos dengerin saya.. hancurkan Byakuran dan.."

"Alah boong, Tsuna jangan dipercaya. Irie Shouichi tuh baik" Retha tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak. Dia juga ikut kepindah.

"ah! Retha!Tapi Boss!" walau udah dewasa, tapi gokudera masih dendam banget ama Retha.

"duh jadi bingung.." Tsuna pusing

"Boss dengerin Sa-" udah ketauan lah, si gokudera TYB muncul.

"Hai bos.. dimana nih?" gokudera muka bingung gitu."Kenapa ada si Fujoshi?!". Si rethanya lagi pelak-peluk Tsuna gitu. Aikh..

"Gokudera! Syukurlah kau datang!" Tsuna langsung kayak mau meluk Goku gitu. Eit ditangkep ama goku. Wah dah mule parah nih..

" Jyuudaime gapapa?" Gokudera dengan suara tampannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Tsunanya gapapa, emang dia diapain sih?! Genit!

"ng..nggak kok" Tsuna langsung mundur dengan wajah malu-malu babu.

"bener gapapa? Ga diapa-apain kan ama si Fujo gila ini?" Gokudera ngedeketin muka Tsuna dengan wajah sedih. Ga nyambung banget yak?. Bibir itu dua udah secenti lagi tuh.. wes parah.

"Ga kok.. ga diapa-apain.." Tsuna udah tambah merah lagi. Si Gokudera makin Seme pula. Itu Tsuna langsung kayak dikunci gitu gerakannya. Retha udah ngeces-ngeces..

"Jyuudaime.. aku.." wes! Gokudera.. oh.. no.. ade-ade ga boleh baca oke.. nih adegan bangsat soalnya. Kita potong aja oke?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jyuudaime! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sadar!" Goku sujud-sujud gitu.

"ga sadar gimana" retha dengan senyum bahagia nan licik.

"gapapa kok." Tsuna mah seneng aja. Aikh sweet bener.

"Jyuudaime.."

"Gokudera.."

"Cukup!!!" Lal Mirch yang semenjak tadi sembunyi di balik pohon akhirnya ga tahan juga. Dar tadi ia sudah bersabar sebagai sesame fujoshi, tapi ternyatah jadi begono.

"siap-siap kalian!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Merry : Gokutsuna forever.. hehe geje kan?

Retha : Wes dah.. mer gw salut Cuma gw yang ada di saat yahud itu

Niza : gw mau liat!!!

Pembaca : ini fic harus naik nih ratenya

A. Amano : ceritanya jangan dipangkas dong!

Reza : gw figuran abis

Merry : ahaha.. item sih lo (rez gw tidak berniat mengejek lo..)


	7. Chapter 7

Jadi juga fic 7 yang makin jayusz dan ga penting ini. Sumpah buatnya mau mampus, udah ga ad aide dipaksa suruh bikin. Oh iya, selama ini belom pernah dikasih penjelasan soal para the gejerz?, oke dah.

Retha. Temen sekelas gw. Cewek arogan, sok ga pedulian, kejam, lebih preman dari cerita ini (sekarang dah jadi buronan kali). Ga seneng liat orang seneng, kayak gw. Bawaannya pasti pengen ngerusak imajinasi orang. Udah tau gw demennya 59, dikata-katain mulu, dimaki-maki, direndahkan. Kalo mau kenalan ama dia, dia punya deviantart namanya : kusunokieithou

Niza. Baru sekalee ketemu, tapi udah banyak cingcong bareng. Liat dari cara ngetik smsnya sih, lebih fujo dari gw. Agak-agak geje juga. Tapi dia ga suka ngejelek-jelekin kesenengan orang laen, gw kayak si buronan atu tuh. Dia juga punya deviantart : anime19595

Reza. Satu-satunya cowok yang ada di fic ini. Jago beeng maen piano. Lebih geje dari yang paling geje, kalo ngomong ga jelas.. gara-gara kepinteran kali ya? tuh anak mah pinter sumpah. Dikelas, dia bener2 yaoi.. udah gitu diem2 yuricon?? Wah gawat tuh. Tapi gapapa deh, (terserah elu dah mau marah ama gw rez, terima-terima aja gw). Tendangan gw ke hibari di chapter2, sering gw praktekan tuh ke dia. Kalo mau kenalan, duh susah nih.. blog dia g pernah diupdate, facebook ajah d: Reza Abdurahman

Gw?. Ah ga usah ditanya.. udah ketauan gejenya dari sini toh?

Yay, gw juga baru bikin fic baru yang lebih geje sumpah. VONGOLA TRUE STORY, tapi masih di blog gw.. sekarang para vongolers yang keteleport ke Indonesia?! Wes dah.. gimana jadinya itu?. Kalo mau baca liat aja di blog gwa.

"Hiat!!" Lal Mirch melancarkan serangannya. Di boxnya keluar deh rante-rante ga jelas.

"Apa?! Sialan! Hurricane Bomb!" bomnya si Goku langsung melesat kea rah Lal tapi ditanggkis! Wah gondok abis tuh Goku. Kemudian si Tsuna langsung nelen pil obat ga penting ntu, Pank Pakapang! Beruabhalah Tsuna jadi iemut! Maksudnya jadi Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Wah mau sok terbang?" Tanya Lal

"Rasakan!!" pas Tsuna udah mau nonjok tiba-tiba Retha dateng.

"Woy Lal! Liat Collonello masih idup!" Retha nunjuk tempat lain gitu. Trus Lal ketepo.

"Ha? Mana?!" sambil nengok kea rah Retha. Si Tsuna nendang palanya si Lal ampe mental. Mentalnya jauh bener dah, 2 kilo nyampe kali (lebay).

"wes! Seperti biasa Jyuudaime jagoz!" Gokudera dengan gaya bangga.

"dibantuin ama siapa dulu." Retha langsung berhidung panjang

"alah lu, tanpa bantuan lu yang ga berarti itu, boss juga bisa menang.". yakh, cak-cakan dimulai.

"lo jadi kayak ngomong buat diri lu ndiri… mending gw bantu berhasil, elu?"

"jrit!! Minta digampar ini satu"

"bisanya maen gampar cewek ajah"

"lu mah udah bukan cewek!"

"ga bisa liat ha? Dasar rabun udah tua!! Liat deh rambut aja ubanan!"

"what th-" si gokudera dibekep ama tsuna yang ternyata masih HDW Mode. Yeah, kira-kira si retha bakal ngelawan ga ya?

"retha-san, gokudera-kun. Sebage boss kalian, Bisa ga sih berhenti bersikap seperti anak kec-" belom selesai ngomong, tangannya retha udah mukul palanya tsuna ampe nyungsep ketanah.

"ha? Sejak kapan lu jadi boss gw?. Sebelom ngatain gw anak kecil, ukur dulu tinggi lo." Tatap kesel retha. Ga disangka si gokudera menerjang si retha, trus dicekek dah itu manusia (masih?) satu. Didorong dah ampe nabrak pohon, ternyata si gokudera selama ini udah nahan-nahan mau marah.

"lo ngomong lagi gw bantai bener dah.. jangan pikir karena boss ga ngapa-ngapain lo jadi ngelunjak!" mukanya beneran gahar sekarang. Retha kali ini beneran takut, sumpah dia beneran mau kabur. Mukanya dah mau nangis, tapi ditahan. Gengsi kan?

"o..oke.. sorry". Trus langsung dilepas dah ama gokudera.

"gokudera-kun ga keterlaluan ya?" Tanya tsuna yang udah balik.

"ga kok, biar aja.. boss juga udah gondok kana ma dia?"

"yah ga juga sih". Tsuna mandang retha yang dengan wajah kesel karena kalah, tadinya dia mau ngehibur. Tapi takut-takut mundur, trus akhirnya dia berpikir untuk ninggalin dia aja.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Tereak retha tiba-tiba. "EH MAFIA UBAN! JANGAN PIKIR GW TAKUT AMA ELO!!"Again. ngajak berantem. Gokudera udah mau nyekek lagi, tapi ditahan ama tsuna.

"jangan dilanjutin, coba liat deh.. itu mah udah sinting dari sananya" tsuna ngomong dengan backsound ketawanya si retha.

"jadi ini tasnya gw 10 tahun kemudian, coba gw buka" si gokudera utak-atik tasnya gokudera yang ketinggalan tadi.

"eh ngapain buka-buka?!" tereak tsuna.

"tenang aja.. punya-punya gw ini". Terus ada kertas banyak isinya tulisan ga jelas: G-Script. "ah! Ini!"

"Kumpulkan Guardian.. hajar irie.. hajar byakuran..semua kembali seperti semula, perlu gw terjemahin semua?" Tanya retha capek.

"kok lo tau? Ini tulisan kan Cuma gw yang tau?"

"gw jenius sih"

"Heheheehe.. ketemu juga kalian anak-anak bangsat!" Lal muncul dari balik pepohonan dengan baju penuh bekas cabikan, mukanya udah kesel sumpah.

"eh mba Lal? Lama tak jumpa" Tanya retha innocent.

"apa lu sok nanya-nanya?! Gelo lo!! Udah sekarang lo pada ikut gw!"

"apa sih nyuruh-nyuruh?" giliran gokudera yang nyolot.

"ARGH!!! KENAPA SIH SEMUANYA NGOCOL!!!" Lal tereak ampe kedengeran ama si strau mosca yang lagi patroli. Langsung melesat ngejar mereka.

"Gila lo Lal!! Gara-gara elu strau moscanya ngejar kita kan!!! Mo nolong apa mau ngebunuh!" hujat retha. Tsuna, retha, gokudera ama Lal langsung ngibrit kabur. Tiba-tiba ada mas-mas muncul.

"Attaci di Squalo (eh bener kan? Salah ya? lupa)" yeay! Yama mucul!. Retha udah nahan-nahan mau minta foto bareng, ato mungkin lebih..

"Yama!!!! Gant-" di tendang ama si gokudera ampe nabrak pohon. We,, cemboro nih?. "eh uban! Sirik aja lo"

"Yamamoto!!" tsuna langsung girap.

"Haahaaa!! Ha?!" agak-agak lebay kaget liat tsuna, yama, retha dengan wujud 10 tahun lalu.

"apa sih kok dia jadi gagu gitu.." bisik gokudera.

"oh ogut kira sopo.. ternyata ente pada" lah kenapa dia jadi begini?. "maap ya Lal, markasnya pindah"

"tuh kan Lal.. lo tuh ga guna, udah bikin kita dikejar sekarang. Salah tempat pula"

"GR…AGHHHHH!!" Lal bego tereak lagi.

"Jangan tereak bego!" langsung dibekep ama Yama, untuk pertama kalinya Yama ngomong bego ke seseorang.

"eh.. yamamoto-kun.. sebenernya ada apa ya?" bener juga si tsuna. Dari tadi belom ada yang ngejelasin ada apaan di masa depan. Akhirnya emang Cuma tsuna yang berakal sehat.

"lah.. Lal ga ngasih tau?"

"Ga guna! Ga guna!" sorak retha ama gokudera, yang akhirnya ikutan juga.

"begini.. sebenernya… kita.. hiks.." yama sok dramatis. "MARKAS BESAR VONGOLA DISERANG MAMPUS!!". Gokudera ama tsuna langsung sinetron kaget mode on. Retha mah Cuma diem sambil ngupil-ngupil.

"APA?!" Tereak Gokudera.

"Diem Tolol!" Yama ngatain lagi.. ini Yamamoto bukan sih?. "Udah sekarang kita ke markas aja yuk". Tsunagoku Cuma ngikutin dengan wajah terpuruk, Lal ngekor juga dengan wajah lebih terpuruk 'karena hal laen sih'.

"huuh, gw kaget liat elu pada jadi begini. Jadi pada pendek.. apalagi tsuna." Retha yang denger Yama ngomong gini langsung mau nanya suatu hal.

"eh Yama! Gw masa depan kayak apa?!"

"Ha? Elu? Yakh.. itu sih, lo pokoknya jadi guardian yang hebat kok." Yama berusaha ga menjawab pertanyaan retha, ada apaan sih?????

"nah kalo merry?"

"kalo dia.. udah keluar dari vongola 5 taon yang lalu"

JRENG-JRENG-JRENG-JRENG, ada apaan gerangan?

"Niza? Niza gimana?!"

"dia sekarang keberadaan ga diketahui, kayaknya lagi nyusun strategi ama varia"

LAH.. LOH.. KOK?

"Reza?!"

"lah dia kan dari awal emang ga masuk vongola.."

APAAAAA? SEBENERNYA ADA APAAN INI?? KENAPA JADI BEGINI??? APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN PARA GEJERZ DI TYL?

Ja..jadi juga.. maafkan kegejean saya. Nih gw ganti genre aja kali ya Crime/Humor dah kayaknya. Kebanyakan retha ama 59 yang cekek-cekekan sih.


	8. Chapter 8

Oke dah.. fic ini terjadi berdasarkan dendam gw hari ini ama Retha. Makanya jadinya ficnya begono. Mungkin bosen yak kalo gejersnya dia doang, tapi gapapa selanjutnya Niza TYL bakal nongol. Ato kalo memungkinkan gw TYL juga nimbrung. Ini FIC PANJANG BANGET!! Ga selese2, padahal dulu niatnya bikinnya dikit dah. Kali ini ficnya engga geje or kocak2 amat.. karena gw lebih ngikutin cerita aslinya. Oh ya ada yang penasaran ama Retha TYL kenapa disembunyi-sembunyikan? Kejutan di chapter terakhir! (masih lama.. masa' nungguin KHR Tamat?)

Listening To:Oretachi No Yakusoku—Gokudera and Yamamoto

Mood:Pusing…

"Ciaossu! Kemana aja lo pada?" si Reborn lagi ngaso-ngaso duduk di sofa.

"Reborn!! Lama ga ket-" seperti biasa dah itu bocah satu ditampol ampe mampus. Sementara si retha nunduk terpuruk. _Sejak gw kepindah ke dunia Katekyo gw baru kali ini ngerasa ga bakal balik pulang, itu the gejerz kenapa jadi kepisah-pisah?? Mati gw_

"Eh preman! Sini lu!" tereak sang mafia uban.

"siapa lu siapa gw?"

"lu jangan mulai ngajak ngocol lu!"

"apa lu!"

"lu tuh yang apa!"

Mari kita tunggu sekitar 10 menit sampai cak-cakan ga penting, ga jelas ini selese. Akhirnya Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera,Tsuna, Lal ama Retha duduk dah di ruang tengah. Mau ngobrolin apaan yang terjadi.

"Gw pikir lo pada udah tau kalo sekarang kita berada di masa yang sangat sulit. Markas pusat vongola diserang oleh keluarga Millefiore yang merupakan gabungan dari keluarga Gesso dan Giglio Nero. Sekarang markas yang ada di Italia juga kehilangan kontak dengan kita" jelas Reborn. Si Retha mah udah ngantuk dengernya.

"hee? Jadi ini markas dimana?" Tanya tsuna

"di bawah Namimori…" sekali lagi, Cuma retha yang ga kaget.

"oh ya! trus kok gw ada di dalam peti mati yak?" si tsuna tiba-tiba nanya gitu. Suasana langsung suram.

"yah artinya LU UDAH MATI" jawab si Retha tenang.

"Apa?!". Harusnya abis ini si Gokudera bakal nampol si Yama. PLAK!

"Anjrit! Kenapa jadi gw yang ditampol!" Jerit Retha.

"Lu ngeselin sih.. ".

"What the?!" Retha sambil ngelus-ngelus pipi yang udah merah. "Oh ya Bon.. gw mau nanya nih. Sebenulnya gw TYL tuh kea apa sih?! Si Om Yama kaga ngasih tau"

"Yeeh.. sebenernya juga. Yah gitu dah, elu itu, ya gimana ya? aduh gw jadi sensi ngomongnya" ini Reborn kenapa jadi anak gahol?.

"woy! Apa sih ini-itu!"

"da..daripada ngomongin itu mendingan kita pindah topik. Hal yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah ngumpulin semua Guardian! Selese! Ayo semua tidur!" Reborn kea mau ngehindarin pembicaraan soal Retha TYL. Yama ama Lal juga engga mau Sepik. Ada apa sih sebenernya?. _Emang gw TYL itu kenapa? Segitu cacatnya kah?_

"Lu ga usah berharap bagus soal lu TYL dah.. masa depan itu terbangun karena masa lalu. Makanya gw saranin lu ngaca" kata-kata super d-a-l-e-m dari sang mafia uban.

"mending dah.. daripada uban seumur hidup. Ga sekarang ga TYL tetep UBAN FOREVER"

"Woaaaat?!!!!"

"Nantang lu? Sori ga tertarik maen gaplek ma mafia bau tanah"

"WOAAAAAAT?"

"Duh.. udah uzur mending banyak tobat. Ntar amal kebaikannya ga diterima loh"

"#%V%E^&BN!!"

"Ngomong yang bener mas.. pake tuh gigi palsunya"

Adegan berikut si Retha udah babak belur ampe jadi mirip durian.

_Ah indahnya! Padang rumput penuh bunga.. gila apaan tuh? ASEEEK!!! JAKARTA!!!_

_Loh kok.. Jakartanya makin menjauh? Oh no.. lah ada yang nahan kaki gw._

"_Ga bakal gw biarin pulang sendirian" Merry!!! Ngapain lu megangin kaki gw??_

"_Sori ya.. Jakarta juga nolak didatengin siluman macam elu" Niza?! Ini anak satu lagi megangin kepala gw! Anjrit gw ga bisa liat!_

"_Reth… Reth… mo kemana lu??" Reza bapuk?! Ngapain lu nyekek gw?!_

_Ah!! Jakarta!! Gw mau pulang!!!!_

"Woy bangun! Molor mulu!" kali ini si Lal yang dapet bagian ngebangunin si yang stress langsung bangun sambil ngeliat muka Lal kayak malaikat tak bersayap, tak cemerlang, tak rupawan.. lah nyanyi dia.

"Hue!! Lal!! Makasih lu bangunin gw!"

"Minggir lu! Apa sih!" tangannya Retha langsung ditepis. "Udah ah! Elu nih paling molor sendiri! Yang laen udah pada siap-siap mau berangkat mau nolong Sasagawa n Miura! Cuci tuh muka!"

"Ha? Nolong Bego-san? Emoh! Kaga ikut gw!"

"udah lu sini ikut!" si Lal ngeluarin rantenya trus diiket dah ke kakinya Retha.

"Apa-apaan nih?! Pelanggaran HAM! Gw mau manggil pengacara!"

"ah banyak cingcong.."

"heee.. berhasil juga lu Lal bangunin tuh mahluk" puji Yama.

"nih.. sekarang gw serahkan ke elu pada!" dilempar dah itu ce.. co.. mahluk (bingung, cowok apa cewek) tak berdaya ke lante.

"gelo lu Lal! Ga Nyante!!" tereak Retha. Oke sekarang cak-cakannya ama Lal.

"apa sih.." jawab Lal sok kalem.

"ieh.. ga usah sok cool lo.. jadi cewek aja kaga bener"

"mak-sud looooo?" Lal ngelirik kesel.

"tuh! Codet-codet di pipi aja ga bisa ilang. Hari gini mah orang-orang dah pada pake foundation! Telat! Jadul! Ga guna lagi!"

"LU NGAJAK BERANTEM YA!!! SINI GW BIKIN LU NGACA! Dateng dari 10 taun aja belagu!"

"Jayusz!" Lal jadi bingung mau bales apa. Oke kali ini cak-cakan berhasil dimenangkan oleh Retha.

"udah-udah! Nah ayuk kita berangkat" si Yama dah kesel dari tadi.

"cih.. mahluk satu nih bikin lelet" cibir Gokudera.

_Gila gw STRES!! Ini kenapa sih.. kenapa gw sih.. huhu tuhan.. ga Lal, Gokudera ampe Yama juga ngeselin.. oh aku rindu The Gejerz (theme song 'Merindukanmu' by D'Masiv)_

"Reth.. ini box niji! Buat jaga-jaga" lempar Lal.

"makasih"

"Emang tempatnya dimana sih? Keanya dari tadi ga nyampe-nyampe" Tsuna ngeluh gitu.

"di pale lo" udah pasti yang ngomong Retha.

"haha! Tempatnya bentar lagi, nah itu dia!"

BUUUM!!! Hehe suara pertarungan si Nosaru, Tazaru VS Lambo, I-pin.

"Makan tuh!" Nosaru melayangkan Scythe-nya kea rah I-pin. Trus..

CNTRANG!. "Hehe.. maap mas" si Yama (SOK GANTENG MODE ON) Langsung muncul sambil nangkis serangannya si Nosaru.

"Heh? Siapa elu?!"

"huhu, dia pasti salah satu dari sang JAGOZ PEDANG vongola. Nosaru sebaeknya gw yang nanganin." Si Tazaru unjuk nyengir gigi.

"Udah gw aja!!"

"aduh… jangan pada berantem dong. SHIGURE SHOUEN 8TH FORM! SHINOTSUKU AME!" Yak! Nosaru kepental ampe ngilang.

"untung dah kita selamet.." Lambo ngusap-ngusap dada.

"Apa gw bilang?!" Haru TYL muncul. Hehe yang TYL cakep abis.

"Eh! Kyoko-san ilang!" Lambo panik.

"Retha! Cari!" perintah Yama.

"He? Ogah gw nyari bego-san! Sana Tsuna lu aja yang nyari!"

"Okah!" yah si Tsuna mau aja.

"Nah Gokudera, Retha lu kan pada kaga bisa buat Flame. Jadi gw aja yang lawan yak." Sombong si Yama, mumpung dia jadi paling jagoz sekarang.

"eh makanya ajarin tolol!"

"gini nih.. lu harus buat RESOLUTION"

"Gilee… gw mah kaga punya resolusi." Pikir Retha.

"bakal gw selesein pake i-" seperti yang diduga, si Yama ilang diganti ama Yama TYB. Begitu juga dengan Haru, Bego-san, I-Pin n Lambo.

"Brengsek kenapa lo pada ada disini!" Gokudera shok. Retha kali ini shok juga. "Lari semua-" Ledakan pun terjadi. Kita potong yuk. Yama,Haru,I-Pin ama Lambo koit.

"Woy Uban! Lo aja yang lawan! Gw ga bisa bikin Resolution"

"kaga usah ngomong juga gw tau!"

_Gw emang ga guna. Sebenernya kenapa bisa sih gw keteleport ke dunia KHR? Doa apa gw ketiban sampah trus sekarang disini?. Ah si Uban uda buka Box.. eh keluar tengkorak. Gw udah baca nih sampe sini. Isi pelurunya tolol.. TO… Kok si Nosaru ngelirik ke gw? Eh! GW GA BERSALAH!!!_

"Makan nih!!" Retha ga bisa ngehindar dari tebasannya Nosaru.

_Ya tuhan.. SAYA MASIH PENGEN PULANG! KETEMU LAGI AMA THE GEJERZ!!!_

BLUUR! Keluar Flame dari Niji no Ringnya Retha! Wes jago dah itu cewek!.

"Woy Preman! Buka Box lu yang dari Lal!"

"Ha?! Eh?! Oke!"

SEPERTI APAKAH KELANJUTAN RETHA SANG GUARDIAN KE 8 YANG TERNYATA BISA NGEBUAT FLAME?! HEHE, SANG GEJE DARI VARIA JUGA AKAN MUNCUL DI VBS9!! HWAHAHA!! MAAP KALI INI KURANG GEJE!


	9. Chapter 9

Maafkan aku ya..

Main ganti tema seenaknya

Soalnya aku udah mentok bikin yang humor, parody, dll. Dan entah kenapa jadinya kebwa-bawa ke masalah hati dan relaistis. Akhir-akhir ini gw merasa diri gw lebih sensitive dan lebih waras, ntah kenapa.

Mungkin untuk chapter kali ini gw akan main masalah hati. Ga tau chap berikutnya, karena tergantung suasana hati gw. Sekali lagi maaf bagi yang mengharapkan fic geje dari gw. Dan lebih fokus ke perkembangan emosional karakter karena pengaruh para Original Chara.

GENRE FIC kali ini : Hurt/Comfort/Feeling

_Deg.. deg.. deg.. apa gw harus buka boxnya ya.. agak-agak ga sreg juga sih. Tapi kan toh si uban bakal menang juga tanpa gw. Sekarang gw sendirian, sebenernya ga ada yang gw percaya. Yang gw percaya sekarang Cuma takdir dan tuhan. Semoga takdir yang gw percaya bener!_

Retha dengan sigap memadukan box berukir pelangi itu dengan flamenya. Dan seketika seperti ada sesuatu yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Kira-kira senjata apa ya??

"Hmm?? Kok ga ada apa-apa?" retha ngeliatin sekujur tubuhnya, dan ga ada satu pun benda atau hewan apapun yang keluar dari box itu. "APAAA?!!!!!". Selagi retha bingung n ribet, Nosaru malah udah ganti haluan dan siap-siap ngebantai Retha yang lagi bingung.

"Mati lo!!!" tentu aja Retha ga siap, dia bermaksud menghindar tapi ga berhasil. Untunglah Gokudera dengan sigap langsung menghadang dan nangkis serangan Nosaru.

"Bego!! Pake box lo!" tereak Gokudera kesel.

"ga bisa!! Ga ada apa-apa yang keluar!! Ga ada yang berubah!" _ga ada yang berubah? Tunggu kayaknya kedua tangan gw makin berat deh. _Retha meraba kedua tangannya dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang melekat, walau tidak terlihat. _oh begitu _pikirnya. _Sifat tipe Niji adalah INVISIBLE. _Sesuai dengan warna pelangi yang berdasarkan putih.

"??" Gokudera kebingungan ngeliat Retha cengeges. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari kalo sang Niji sudah menemukan jalannya. Entah sejak kapan diantara mereka berdua terbangun sebuah _chemistry _yang berbeda dengan hubungan lainnya. Tidak seperti hubungan sahabat Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Hubugan loyalitas dengan Tsuna. Hubungan saudara dengan Bianchi. Entah kenapa mungkin bisa disebut Partner dengan arti ambigu. Mungkin sebutan itu lebih tepat untuk Yamamoto, tapi setiap sebutan akan berbeda setiap perbedaan jenis kelamin bukan??

"Jangan lengah!" Retha bergeges dari balik Gokudera dan melempar sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dari tangannya. Nosaru menyadari adanya benda-benda yang berterbangan, tapi dia tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Dan butuh waktu yang lama untuknya mengetahui bentuk detilnya, namun sudah sangat terlambat karena benda invisible itu sudah menghantamnya duluan.

"GUARGH!!" Nosaru kepental lumayan jauh dan menabrak gudang dibelakangnya. Kemudian dari leher dan lengannya keluar darah yang cukup banyak walau tidak parah. Gokudera pun menyadari benda tak terlihat yang dilempar retha tadi adalah boomerang.

"Huahh.. syukurlah. Makasih ya" untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya Retha bersikap lembut dengan lawan cak-cakannya tersebut. Mungkin mereka sering bertengkar, namun di satu sisi mereka memiliki kesamaan yang jarang dimiliki dan dipahami orang lain.

"cih.. lain kali berpikir lebih cepat. Ayo bantu aku mengangkat mereka" Gokudera dan Retha berjalan menuju tubuh-tubuh terkulai dari sepuluh tahun lalu yang bahkan tidak sempat mengetahui apapun. Karena tubuhnya lah yang paling besar dan sulit untuk dibawa, Gokudera memilih untuk memapah Yamamoto. Dan Retha menggendong anak-anak kecil tak berdaya itu dan memapah Haru di isi satunya. Menunggu sampai sang decimo datang membawa kyoko kembali…

Apapun itu. kini keadaan sudah mulai berubah. Retha berusaha menenangkan pikirannya kembali. Ia berusaha berpikir lebih jernih. Benar-benar lebih jernih dari sebelumnya. Mungkin hal ini yang tidak pernah dilakukannya tapi dilakukan Oleh Merry. Berpikir apakah dunia yang ia pijaki sekarang adalah nyata atau tidak. Dan bagaimana perasaan rindu rumah itu sudah mulai menyelubungi jiwanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis atau berteriak, tapi itu terlalu memalukan melihat sikap yang ia perlihatkan selama ini. Sikap cuek, bodo amat, tidak perdulian dan meremehkan segala sesuatunya. Terlalu memalukan untuk bersedih.

Retha, Gokudera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto sedang beristirahat setelah menjalani latihan dengan Lal Mirch. Yang entah kenapa sekarang Retha lebih ingin menghormati wanita itu, bukan karena kemampuan mengajar dan pengalamannya tapi karena wanita itu tetap berbaik hati walau nyaris tidak ingin melakukannya untuk menolong Vongola. Bersama-sama. Retha sekarang merasa kalau arti kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan sudah mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya. Selama ini ia selalu merasa berbeda dan bukan keluarga Vongola. Menolak untuk mengakui Tsuna, seenaknya menghancurkan jalan cerita, semua itu semata-mata dilakukannya untuk mendapat perhatian.. karena ia bukan anggota keluarga. Tapi semenjak kejadian tadi, retha mulai mengerti sesuatu. **Ia adalah anggota keluarga ini. **Bahkan terhadap bego-san pun ia menjadi sedikit lunak. Ia memejamkan mata. _Aku akan menemukan kalian_

Pagi ini, lebih bising dari kemarin. Dan terdengar alarm dimana-mana. Retha adalah seorang yang tidak bisa bangun dengan sigap, itu sebabnya ia sampai terakhir di ruang operator. Dan yang ia dengar hanyalah

"Hibari ditemukan, dan Sasagawa Kyoko menghilang" ujar Reborn. Dan seharusnya Retha sudah mengetahui hal itu lebih dulu. Namun ia berusaha untuk lebih mempercayai kenyataan daripada hidup berdasarkan pemahaman yang tidak pasti.

"kita akan membagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Lal dan Tsuna akan mencari Kyoko. Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Retha-san harap menemukan sinyal Hibird yang terdeteksi ini. Tidak ada protes dan laksanakan" perintah Reborn. Gokudera berniat protes, dan niatnya dibatalkan entah kenapa dan tak ada yang tahu. Padahal ia dikelompokkan dengan dua orang yang paling dibencinya.

_Sebaiknya aku tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Melawan Gamma ya?. apakah kami bisa?_—**dan kata-kata yang terucap adalah 'kami' bukan aku**

"Haha.. Gokudera! Dimana tempatnya?!" Tanya Yamamoto sambil terus berlari menuju kea rah kuil Namimori yang diperkirakan merupakan tempat munculnya sinyal Hibird.

"kau idiot! Bagaimana kau menjalankan misi kalau begitu saja nggak mengerti!"

"Kuil Namimori, sekitar 150 m kedepan. Berkerjasamalah" Gokudera dan Yamamoto agak curiga dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan terakhir oleh Retha. "Ingatlah, aku berasal dari dunia lain yang mengetahui lebih cepat apa yang terjadi disini, percayalah sedikit". Tetap saja kedua vongoler tersebut tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, terutama Gokudera.

_**Dan tentu saja kata-kata itu tidak berguna…**_

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendirian! Jangan harap kalian akan berkerjasama denganku!" teriak Gokudera sambil menodongkan tengkorak di tangan kirinya. Di depan mereka bertiga Nampak Gamma yang siap menghabisi mereka bertiga.

_**Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini kedua orang itu tidak perduli akan ucapan-ucapan sang mafia**_

__"Kita akan menyelesaikannya bertiga"

"Ya, karena itu yang harus dilakukan oleh Right Hand man Tsuna kan?"

_**Satu karakter akan mengubah karakter yang lainnya**_

__Gokudera berniat cek cok. Tapi mungkin karena semua itu menurutnya terlalu melelahkan dan membosankan. Dan satu sudut di hatinya membiarkan dirinya untuk melepas gengsi. Dan semua itu demi Tsuna. Di cerita asli seharusnya kata-kata itu diucapkan lebih cepat.

"Baiklah"

_**Karena aku percaya pada kalian..**_

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan ya, Gamma?" ucapan seorang wanita terdengar dari headphone yang menancap di telinga Gamma. Kini dirinya tersungkur di tanah dengan penuh memar, tapi ia masih belum mengeluarkan kedua fox kesayangannya itu. tapi serangan mereka bertiga cukup membuatnya kewalahan.

"tidak aku tidak butuh, aku akan memakai fox sekarang"

"sayang sekali aku sudah sampai"

"sial"

"hey.. paman kau bicara sama siapa sih!" Tanya Gokudera dengan senyum licik kemenangan.

"ohok! Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. habis sepertinya dia udah ada dibelakang kalian" lantas vongolers langsung nengok kebelakang.

"Lama tak jumpa VONGOLA" suara gadis remaja yang dikenalnya, retha tak mungkin melupakan suara yang hampir setiap hari terdengar. Namun bedanya suaranya kini lebih berat. Sejak dulu memang sudah berat, namun sekarang lebih terdengar seperti suara wanita dewasa. Lupakan itu, satu hal yang mengaggetkannya adalah gadis itu mengenakan pakaian black spell millefiore. Persis yang seperti Yamamoto katakan. Wajah bulat nan oriental yang tetap dihiasi kacamata. Dan rambut cepaknya pun tidak berubah, hanya umurnya.

"Me..merry?"

Gadis Millefiore itu hanya menyeringai. Menampakkan bola-bola mata hitamnya yang bercahaya. Sekarang Retha begitu takut kepada temannya itu.

_**Aku tidak percaya padamu..**_

Huwa.. terlalu dalem kali ya.. ga ada GEJE-GEJENYA SAMA SEKALI!!! Ini mah asli novel style gw!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Wah. Wah. Lo udah mengecil sekarang? Terakhir gw ketemu ama lu kayaknya lebih gede dari sekarang" ujar Merry masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang dulu. Retha berusaha untuk tidak menatap temannya itu, ia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Bukannya ia tidak rela Merry masuk Millefiore, tapi kepribadian dan aura yang dipancarkannya membuat hatinya seketika ciut. Dan ia tahu itu berbeda dengan Merry sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu. Lo tau kan kita bakal dateng dengan wujud sepuluh tahun yang lalu, membawa cincin vongola. Dan lo tahu itu sejak pertama kali ke sini" Gokudera berusaha menghentikkan ucapan Retha yang seperti memberi informasi, tapi toh Merry sudah tahu lebih dulu.

"hmm.. begitu. Tapi sayang gw kesini karena urusan lain" sekejap setelah selesai bicara tubuhnya melesat dan menghantam Yamamoto yang berdiri di sisi lain. Yamamoto pun tidak sempat menghindar, shigure kintokinya terpental.

"Yakyuu Ba-" Gokudera dan Retha yang berniat membantu malah terhalang oleh dua fox milik Gamma. Sedari tadi perhatian mereka tertuju kea rah Merry dan melupakan Gamma yang telah bersiap-siap menyerang mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Yamamoto berdiri dan mencari-cari shigure kintoki. Tapi semua itu terlambat. Sang pengkhianat melesatkan sebuah senjata yang mencekik leher Yamamoto. "Guakh!" sepertinya senjata itu rantai, dan invisible. Dengan kata lain

"Niji" bisik Retha.

"huh, sebaiknya kalian tidak menganggap kami terlalu gampang. Mungkin kalian bertiga bisa mengalahkan satu orang funeral warth. Tapi tidak kalau DUA" Para vongolers langsung tercengang seketika.

Selagi semuanya terpaku. Gamma mengambil kesempatan dan menyetrum tulang punggung Retha. "GYAAAAAKH!!" Gadis remaja itu terlempar. Gokudera sekarang tinggal satu-satunya yang masih berdiri.

"sialan.." Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan menyalakannya. Ia tidak yakin apa ia setidaknya bisa kabur dari situ. Membawa kedua temannya apalagi. Dan waktu berpikirnya habis. Sang pengkhianat melompat dan memelintir leher Gokudera. Tapi tidak sampai patah. Dan Gamma menyerang dengan kedua foxnya langsung ke dada Gokudera. Mafia itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

Tapi Yamamoto bengkit dan menghantam Gamma, sayangnya serangannya yang lemah itu ditangkis dan dia malah tersetrum. Saat-saat terakhir yang mencekam… MUNGKIN

_**Karena dia sudah datang**_

__"Apa yang kalian lakukan dihalamanku?" dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang didengar oleh sang Niji Guardian. Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Eh, mer! Lu ngapain sih akhir-akhir ini. Kayaknya banyak yang elu urusin?" Retha nanya ke Merry yang lagi utak-atik catetannya. Mereka berdua biasalah baru pulang sekolah. Namimori tentunya.

"ah mau tau aja lu" merry menutup catetannya dan bersandar di kursi belajarnya.

"semenjak kita masuk Namimori lu kayaknya mengerjakan sesuatu yang gw ga tau"

"yah.. karena lu ga bakal mau tahu. Dan kalo lu tau, lu bakal ngelarang gw"

"heee?! Kalo gitu kasih tau!"

"ga bakal, ntar pasti gw kasih tau kalo udah saat yang tepat"

"SOK DEWASA LU!! SINI!!!"

"NGAAK!!"

Mungkin kejadian inilah yang sudah jarang dirasakan Retha. Ntah kenapa sendirian membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Dia mulai merindukan kehidupannya dulu dengan the Gejerz. Dan sekali ini ia menangis.

"Retha-san? Retha-san?" suara Tsuna.. yah Retha juga tau itu suara dia. tapi apa sih panggil-panggil. Dan seketika ia bangun dan menyadari kalau dirinya terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Dengan perban melilit di tubuhnya.

"HUWA!!! TSUNA?! Yang lain!" dan yang dimaksud dengan 'yang lain' oleh Retha adalah Merry. Bukan Yamamoto atau Gokudera.

"yang lain? Masih terbari-"

"Bukan! Merry!" Tsuna tercengang. Ia menunduk kemudian bicara.

"Mereka berhasil kabur. Walaupun Gamma mengalami luka berat.". Retha menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah kecewa. Jujur , luka di tubuhnya membuat dia tidak bisa berdebat lebih lama. Tangan kirinya ditaruh di atas matanya. Dan memandangi cahaya-cahaya lampu yang melewati sela-sela jarinya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau kuberi tahu soal pengkhianat Merry" Reborn muncul dan duduk di meja sebelah Retha. Wajahnya juga menunjukan aura kecewa. "Tsuna juga ikut dengar". Kemudian sang Decimo juga mengangguk.

"5 tahun yang lalu. Adalah masa permulaan sang Decimo. Dan sejak pertama gadis itu tidak pernah setuju akan rencana yang kami buat. Sejak pertama, sampai sekarang. Yang ia permasalahkan bukanlah ideologi." Reborn mengeluh sebentar.

"dalam sebuah misi. gadis itu terperangkap di markas Gesso Famiglia. Dan selama 19 hari tidak kembali tanpa kabar. Dan menurut informasi dari beberapa anak buahnya, gadis itu dipindahkan ke tempat lain oleh seseorang yang telah berkhianat terlebih dahulu, Reza" nama itu mengaggetkan Retha.

"sepertinya gadis itu tidak dicuci otak. Tapi diyakinkan. Gadis itu sempat kembali dan mengajak kau serta niza-san untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi kalian berdua menolak. Dan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan vongola sampai sekarang"

"sebenarnya apa yang Merry permasalahin sih?"

"Teknologi. Gadis itu pernah bicara tentang sebuah mesin berbentuk bulat yang dapat mengembalikan kalian semua ke dunia semu-"

"tunggu?! Maksudnya mesin bulat milik Irie Shouichi?!"

"Irie Shouichi? Itu mesin milik Irie Shouichi?!" Tanya Reborn antusias

"ya.. harusnya itu punya Irie Shouichi. Tapi.. digunakan untuk melewati batas ruang waktu. Bukan ruang dimensi"

"mungkin tadinya ia akan membuatnya di vongola. Tapi kami melarangnya"

"kenapa?" tatap Retha curiga

"alat itu. akan menghancurkan system vital dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, mungkin bila digunakan untuk memindahkan ruang dimensi, dunia ini akan hancur atau mungkin tercampur dengan dimensi lain" jelas Reborn ragu.

"lalu dia tetap mau melakukannya?"

"ya.. seperti apapun tujan mereka berdua. Itu akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Cepat atau lambat"

Retha rasanya ingin berteriak. Apakah memang harusnya begini? Ia harus bertemu dengan niza. Secepatnya. Hanya gadis itu yang masih berada di pihak vongola.

"dimana Niza?!"

"dia.. sedang bertugas bersama Varia. Komunikasi kami terputus. Keberadaannya tidak diketahui" ucapan itu membuatn Retha semakin ciut. Kenyataan yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi hal geje atau menarik dihidupnya sekarang, sekarang semuanya telah berubah menjadi serius.

"SIALAAAAN!!"

"Apa?? Berlatih bersama Ku..kusa..kabe-san??" sebelah alis Retha terangkat. Ia benar-benar ga perecaya kenapa harus ama kusakabe coba?

"ya.. gini-gini saya auranya niji loh"

"GA SUDI!!" Dilemparnya kompor kea rah kuskabae. Tapi berhasil ditangkep (ha? Kuat abis)

"fufu.. bagaimana Retha-san? Sebelum kita menyerang markas Millefiore. Ada baiknya kita latian bukan?" Tanya Kusakabe dengan muka mesum minta ditonjok.

"GYAAAA!!"

Masalah baru akan terus berdatangan..

Sampai tiba saatnya kenyataan yang sesungguhnya terungkap.

_HUAAAA!!! SEREM ABIS!! SEREM!! GW PENGEN CEPET-CEPET TAMATIN BIAR GA KESIKSA KAYAK BEGINI!! HIX.. HIX.. SUSAH TRALALA BIKINNYA.. SUSAH TRALALA_

_Maaf ya tiba-tiba dibagian akhir gejenya muncul dikit. Dikiiiiiit banget, tapi plg engga' ada kan?. Hix vbs11 selanjutnya adalah.. TOP SECRET (sok top secret lo!)_

_Hix.. ntar pokoknya mudah-mudahan tamat di vbs 13. Amin.. gw ngebut nih bikinnya. Soal udah mau UAN._

_TERUS BACA YA!! walaupun kualitasnya menurun.._


	11. Chapter 11

"Waa!!! Kusakabe-san! STOP!!" Retha ngibrit dikejar ama Kusakab yang bawa Golok apa Mandau (lah Indonesia banget itu Kusakabe?) gitu keliling markas Vongola.

"Huahahaha!! Kamu pikir rambut saya aja yang tajem?! Beraninya ngatain rambut saya tajem bisa buat motong kambing!" ternyata si om kusakabe marah-marah gara-gara dikatain ama the geje kita satu ini.

"JUST KIDDING om!!" yak! Goloknya kusakabe nyabet rambutnya Retha ampe berantakan kayak ijuk. Ditodong dah itu satu ampe merana.

"apa ih jaskiding..jaskiding?? ane ga tau bahasa opo ntu" yah dia jadi arab betawi.

"hix. Maap om. Ayo kita latian ya?? yakh?? (daripada ditodong)"

"ya udah. Sekarang berdiri lu. Kita mulai dari dasarnya"

"he.. dasar apaan om?"

"Niji adalah Invisible. Kau tahu kan? Dengan kata lain musuh tidak bisa melihat senjatamu selain dirimu sendiri. Dan.. oh aku hampir lupa! Ini boxmu yang ditinggalkan oleh kau TYL" dilempar ama kusakabe box berwarna putih bening kea rah Retha. "coba dibuka". Retha kemudian coba ngebuka pake flamenya, tapi ga kebuka.

"lah om kaga kebuka nih boxnya.. bajakan y?"

"jangan ngehe lu. Itu artinya box niji memiliki keistimewaan dari box lain. Dengan flame yang Cuma segitu, mustahil membuka box rank B. untuk itu aku akan melatihmu untuk bisa membuka bermacam-macam tingkat box. Dan satu lagi, niji bisa membuka semua box dan menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi hanya box Rank D dan E. Kalau kau memiliki aura yang lebih kuat, kau bisa membuka Rank yang lebih tinggi." RETHA, AUTHOR, PEMBACA aja bingung.

"ooohhh…. (apa sih ga ngerti). Jadi sekarang ngapain??" selesai Retha bicara begitu Kusakabe menyentil kening Retha. Anehnya, itu bukan sentilan biasa. Tubuhnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Ia terjatuh ke lantai. Pikirannya melayang menuju nostalgia yang terlupakan.

"Kenapa lu jongkok-jongkok sambil cengenges??" Tanya Merry disebelah Retha. Retha terus terang aja kaget. Dan dia mendapati dia dan Merry mengenakan seragam sekolah dunia mereka, dan ada di dalam kelas mereka. Merrynya juga merry yang dia kenal. Kok bisa?

"he?? Mer? Lu ngapain?"

"kok malah nanya gw? Istirahat udah selse.. sekarang kita ke lab fisika." Retha mah heeh aja, tapi tetep bingung. _Apa gw udah balik?_

"gw dari tadi ngapain ya Mer?"

"lu? Yah.. pake nanya. Jelas-jelas dari tadi lu jongkok tidur di pojokan kelas. Geje dah elu"

"bukannya gw ke dunia KHR?"

"HYE?! Jangan ngarang ah lu.. mimpi apa sih?" Retha benar-benar ga percaya kalau dia sudah kembali. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kok bisa??.

"hooo.. gw kira. Soalnya di mimpi gw. Elu ama Reza jadi jahat gitu deh. Untung Cuma mim-" sebelum selesai bicara. Merry menengok kea rah Retha dengan tatapan ala Setan. Lantas Retha langsung mundur dan menabrak dinding.

"oh ya? apa Cuma di dalam mimpi?"

"mer?" Retha mulai gemetar. Terlalu banyak yang ditakutinya akhir-akhir ini. Sampai ia menyadari di lorong itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"kenapa?? Takut?" Kemudian dengan sangat tiba-tiba Reza muncul disebelah Retha dengan suara mendesis. Retha semakin ciut, ia ingin lari sekarang juga. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena rasa tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"dan kau pikir aku termasuk dalam pihakmu? Jangan bercanda" Niza muncul dengan wajah mengancam juga.

"Kau mau menyelamatkan kami? Tapi bahkan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Payah dan.."

"Menyedihkan"

Retha tertunduk menatap Vongola Ringnya. Kenapa benda itu masih ada di jarinya?? Padahal ia tidak pantas mengenakannya.

_Untuk menciptakan Flame, gunakan Resolution_

"kenapa? Vongola ringmu itu tidak akan berguna untuk orang yang tidak bisa memakainya seperti kau"

_Apa Resolutionku?? 'Aku ingin bertemu dengan The gejerz'_

_**Hanya dengan Resolution seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa membuka box ini**_

___Ya.. aku bukan hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Semua itu tidak akan cukup untuk membuka box ini._

"bicaralah.. PECUNDANG". Retha kemudian menatap ketiga temannya dengan pandangan menantang,.

"Aku percaya aku akan menemukan dan membawa kalian pulang… AKU PERCAYA !!! dan aku berjanji"

Buum!! Kepala Retha seperti tertarik kembali. Kini dilihatnya Kusakabe yang berdiri tegak diatasnya. Menatap murid sementaranya itu.

"Bagaimana? Itu efek dari box mist rank D. sekarang kau pasti bisa membuka box itu" Retha mengangguk dan membuka box niji tadi. Dan KLAK! Terbuka. dan sesuatu berwarna putih banyak mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"weks! Makjan! Apaan ini?!"

"coba perhatikan satu-satu". Kemudian Retha mengambil salah satu cahaya putih yang berterbangan itu dan

"kupu-kupu?" ia terbelakak.

"kau hebat juga.. itu binatang yang sangat indah kan. Melambangakn dirimu."

"iya.. 4 kelopak sayap. 4 gejerz"

Sekali lagi seluruh penghuni markas rahasia Vongola dipanggil berkumpul ke ruang utama. Tentu saja Retha tidak ketinggalan. Sampai disana Reborn duduk dengan santai.

"lihat siapa yang datang?" Retha dan vongolers lainnya melongok kea rah pintu masuk. Dilihatnya Ryohei menggendong Chrome. Tapi yang Retha liat berbeda, ia segera berlari dan menyongsong sahabatnya, Niza.

"Niza!!" Niza yang lebih tinggi memandang Retha seperti memandang adiknya.

"fufu.. keren banget ya. kau benar-benar mengecil"

"mengecil???" Retha jutek

"gad eng bercanda. Tapi syukur deh, lug a diapa-apain ama mereka" Niza sekarang entah kenapa terlihat lebih feminism. Walaupun kesan itu akan menghilang begitu melihat sepasang shamsir menghiasi pinggangnya.

"lu kata gw selemah itu bisa diapa-apain ama mereka???"

"lu jangan salah ngira dulu. Pengkhianat-pengkhianat itu kuat banget tau. Kalau mereka lemah udah dari dulu gw seret balik ke Vongola" kata-kata Niza mengingatkannya akan perkataan Reborn.

"kenapa lo nggak menghentikkan mereka?"

"cih.. lo sendiri yang waktu itu ngelarang gw menghentikkan mereka. Yah maksud gw lo TYL" Retha kaget melihat ia sendiri tidak menghentikkan pengkhianatan sahabatnya.

"nah,, semuanya. Reuninya bisa kita tunda?" umum Reborn.

"semuanya.. kita mau tak mau harus menyerang markas Millefiore lima hari lagi. Tapi semua itu tergantung keputusan sawada" ryohei ngejelasin dengan sikap ngelempar tanggung jawab.

"hee?!! Gw?!" tsuna kaget.

"udahlah tsuna.. tentuin " ujar Reborn

"duuh.. gimana ya?? bingung"

"Boss.. tentukan" untuk pertama kalinya Retha manggil tsuna dengan sebutan boss. Dan kata-kata itu menganggetkan tsuna. Lantas aja tsuna shock dan malah terbawa perkataan retha. Dia jadi PD.

"ngg.. yah.. seperti yang GLEK!" SI Tsuna minum pilnya dulu. Trus berubah jadi HDW Mode.

"semuanya bersiap lima hari lagi"

_Ya lima hari lagi.. aku akan menemukan kebenarannya_

_Ciat! Dalem parah ya.. tau ah. Ini gw bikinny marathon ama vbs 10, jadinya udah agak-agak capek pegel bikinnya, tapi gapapa deh. Ngik ngek dah gw, ada unsure geje nya lagi walau ga banyak. Niza TYL juga uda keluar. Oh ya.. ini list senjata the gejerz._

_Retha____ Cakar____Boomerang_

_Niza____Cakar____Shamshir_

_Merry____none____Chain_

_Reza____none____unknown_

_Baca terus ya!!! baca ya!! ayo dong!!! Review kalo kesel atau sekedar numpang muji (siapa juga mau)_


	12. Chapter 12

Bantingan demi bantingan meramaikan dojo pribadi milik Kusakabe. Suara-suara badan yang dilempar kesana-sini. Dan tentu saja yang terlempar adalah Retha.

"hyee!!! Kusakabe?!! Hentikan!!" Retha terpental dari sudut satunya ke sudut lain sampai akhirnya Kusakabe merasa bosan.

"fuuh.. kau itu menyebalkan. Sudah sana istirahat dan tidur. Males banget ngurusin murid begini." Kusakabe meninggalkan dojo dengan tampang kecewa.

"dasar.. siapa juga yang mau jadi muridnya. Sadis amat sih"Retha merapikan pakaiannya kemudian segera menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, apa ya??

PENYERANGAN MILLEFIORE SECARA TIBA-TIBA

"Retha-san!! Bangun woy!!" tsuna goncang-goncang badan retha yang masih terkapar cape gara-gara latian ala Spartan tadi. Si Retha bener-bener lupa male mini ada penyerangan millefiore.

"ngek? Kenapa boss??" dengan setengah tidur dan muka berantakan.

"woy.. millefiore nyerang kita nih. Lagi ditanganin ama hibari-san. Kita akan ambil kesempatan ke base mereka sekarang" jelas Tsuna. Baru deh si Retha ngeh.

"ngek?! Oh ya!! ayo-ayo!" si Tsuna ama Retha langsung ngibrit kabur dari ntu ruangan dan menuju ke ruangan utama.

_Kenapa gw bisa lupa ya??_

Retha, tsuna, lal, ryohei, Gokudera n Yamamoto kabur . Dan satu yang Retha ga abis pikir, kenapa Niza ga ikut mereka?? Malah ikut berantem bareng hibari?? Ah tau ah.. yang penting sekarang dia harus fokus ngadepin apa yang ada di depan matanya. Sesuatu yang menurutnya terlalu buruk untuk dikatakan. Ia mencoba untuk tetap diam dan dingin sampai Tsuna memutuskan untuk berpencar dan melawan strau mosca. Hingg sekarang dirinta terperangkap bersama lal dan yamamoto dan harus bertaru nyawa untuk mengalahkan genkishi. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya lelah, padahal ia belum bertarung sama sekali hari ini. Sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa tulang-tulang seakan-akan termagnet untuk keluar dari dagingnya. Yah.. kesiapan hatinya yang kurang. Cuma itu. karena memang sejak pertama ia Cuma anak smp biasa yang tiba-tiba berpindah ke dunia lain dan mendapatkan vongola ring. Cuma itu. tapi sekarang tidak hanya itu, ia juga diharuskan untuk melukai atau bahkan membunuh orang. Mungkin guardian lainnya juga merasa begitu. Yang jelas, kini dirinya merasa rapuh dan akan mati hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan. Dan perasaan bodoh itu baru muncul sekarang.

"Retha-san? Tenanglah.. biar aku yang mengurusnya" Yamamoto menunjukan senyumnya yang agak dipaksakan. Dan Retha tau bahwa remaja itu tidak akan berhasil. Dan itu benar sampai sang Rain Guardian terpental dan tersungkur di hadapannya. Sambil meminta maaf kepadanya. Retha bukanlah anak yang lemah, tapi orang yang berhati kuat sekalipun belum tentu dapat menerima beban berat seperti ini sekaligus. Dan hatinya menangis bukan karena ia lemah, tapi karena ia seorang manusia.

Retha kemudian bangkit menghadap kea rah Genkishi. Ia tidak bergerak, tatapannya pasrah. Bukannya ia tidak bisa melawan, tapi ia tidak mau melawan.

"hey.. apa kau tidak mau mencoba untuk membunuhku?"

"aku tidak mau. Ada orang lain yang akan melakukannya" selesai ia bicara begitu. Bala bantuan yang dimaksudnya melesat melewati dirinya yang terkulai di tembok.

_Ya aku memang tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi petarung. Pada dasarnya memang Cuma manusia biasa. Aku tidak siap untuk melihat seseorang dilukai. _

_Tsuna, dia memiliki darah vongola.. dan membunuh atau melukai memang sangat menyedihkan untuknya tapi setidaknya ia bisa melakukannya_

_Gokudera, ia berasal dari lingkungan mafia. Ia tahu konsekuensi perekerjaan itu_

_Yamamoto, walaupun ia orang biasa ia memiliki darah assassin yang menurun dari ayahnya. _

_Mukuro, ia adalah tahanan. Kekerasan tidak perlu ditanya._

_Hibari, dia sih ga penting.. kekerasan udah jadi hobi_

_Ryohei, dia memang pada dasarnya menyukai pertarungan dan dia selalu berada pada tingak dying will untuk melakukannya. Kurasa ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara bertarung dan membunuh._

_Lambo juga sama ia berasal dari keluarga mafia. Bahkan sejak kecil ia sudah menggondol senjata._

_Intinya Cuma aku yang bukan dilahirkan sebagai petarung. Aku adalah tipe orang yang terbunuh dan bukan yang membunuh. Untuk mengangkat senjata saja sekarang aku tidak mau. Entah kenapa.. aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau._

"angkatlah senjatamu.." bisik Lal yang sedang terluka akibat pertarungannya dengan ginger bread. Di depannya Hibari dan Genkishi sedang bertarung sengit. "kalau kau tidak bisa mengangkat senjata untuk melukai, kau bisa mengangkatnya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang"

"eh?"

"kau harus menyelamatkan mereka kan?" Lal melirik kearah atas. Dan Retha mengikuti arah mata Lal. Dilihatnya Merry berdiri dengan tatapan sinis.

_Dia!_

"tidak hanya mereka.. tapi juga kalian! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dunia kalian hancur karena kami!" _entah kenapa aku mendapat kekuatan baru. Aku tidak ingin melukai mereka._

"kau tidak perlu melukai mereka.. kau hanya perlu menyelamatkan" nasihat Lal.

"terima kasih Lal!"

_Karena aku manusia_

"Berhenti!!" Retha berusaha memberhentikan Merry yang terus melangkah jauh meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kenapa?" Gadis pengkhianat itu melirik Retha dengan tatapan kesal. Dan Retha membalasnya dengan tatapan sama kesal.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan dunia ini!!"

"cih.. menyebalkan!! Reth.. bisa ga sih lug a sok pahlawan! Lo pikir gw bikin itu mesin bulet buat gw doang? Pada waktunya lu berdua juga bakal gw ajak pulang!"

"gw ga mau pulang kalo caranya begitu!"

"berarti lu salah persepsi!" Merry mengeluarkan boxnya. 2 boxnya. Yang pertama merupakan box yang digunakannya kemarin. Dan yang satunya merupakan box lain, box yang memiliki corak berbeda. Kemudian Merry membuka box itu. keluarlah ngg…

"MONYET PUTIH? Mer? Itu hewan lu?" dengan nahan ketawa si Retha udah pengen ngakak ngeliat box hewannya kea begono.

"berisik.. pernah liat ga sih. Monyet itu 10x lebih kuat dari manusia. Dan yang ini 100x lebih kuat dari manusia!!" monyet putih besar itu melompat dan menonjok pipi Retha hingga 2 giginya copot.

"AAAA!!!" Retha bertiak kesakitan. Ia tidak menyangka temannya akan serius. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan box kupu-kupunya. "jangan berlagak!" sambil menyeka darah yang keluar.

"fufu.. bukanny akau yang berlagak?" sambil berlari Merry menyabetkan rantainya dan mengikat leher Retha. Kemudian monyet putih dibelakangnya melompat dan melempar Retha. Tapi gadis vongola itu tidak putus asa. Ia berdiri dan kupu-kupu putihnya berterbangan menyerang Merry. Sejenak tiba-tiba..

"Apa ini? Aku tidak bisa mendengar?" bukan hanya itu, kelima indranya tidak bekerja lagi. Selagi merry dan monyetnya kebingungan. Retha datang menyerang dan melempar boomerang itu. tapi walau kelima indranya tidak bekerja, merry masih memiliki gaya reflek yang tersisa. Ia melompat menghindar, sayang monyetnya kena. Tapi kemudian ia bisa merasakan kelima indranya bekerja lagi. Efek kupu-kupu itu hanya sebentar. Ia kemudian melompat ke belakang Retha dan menembuskan rantai tajamnya ke perut Retha.

"Uhuk!" Drah keluar dari mulutnya. Retha seketika terjatuh dan membungkuk kesakitan. Merry hanya menatap benci dan menendang gadis yang lebih muda itu hingga tersungkur.

"menyedihkan dan payah. Apa kau tau? Aku bergabung dengan Millefiore hanya untuk kembali ke dunia kita."

"ta..tapi.. itu akan mengahncurkan …dunia ini."

"cih.. dasar anak-anak. Kau tahu, dunia ini tidak pernah ada. Karena.."

"dunia ini tercipta atas imajinasi kita. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah menghancurkan imajinasi itu sendiri." Muncul Reza dengan pakaian white spell millefiore. Retha terbelakak melihat Reza datang dan melanjutkan perkataan merry.

"dia benar. Atau selamanya kau tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah alat itu. kau mengerti?"

"tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Kalian ada di dunia ini 10 tahun lebih lama dariku! Tapi kalian!! Bahkan tidak menghargainya"

"aku menghargainy. Hidup di dunia ini. Tapi apa kau tidak memedulikan keluargamu yang duduk disampingmu ketika dirimu sedang terbang ke tempat lain?? Reza bilang. Keluarga kita, teman-teman duduk disebelah kita di rumah sakit. Menunggu kita bangun. Apa kau lupa mereka??" Merry berkata dengan tatapan membara. "Dewasalah!"

"aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya!!" teriak Retha.

"memang harus dengan kekerasan" Reza mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan tangan lain mencegahnya. Niza.

"aku juga tidak setuju.."

_Wa!! Satu chapter lagi!! Cerita ini selse!! Satu chapter lagi!!! Satu lagi!! Satu lagi!! _

_Doakan ya kawan-kawan.. lelah sangat saya membuatnya._

_Semoga akhirnya mengena dihati anda… hix,,_


	13. Final Chapter

"selama ini kalian memang tinggal bersama Millefiore. Bukan dengan vongola. Aku menemukan tempatku saat berbaur dengan mereka" ujar Niza sambil menodongkan shamshirnya ke leher Reza.

"cih.. begitu, sayang sekali kami berdua tidak sesensitif itu." Reza melompat dan mengeluarkan sky mare ringnya. Hal yang begitu komplikasi mengingat merry juga memilikinya.

"kenapa? Bingung? Seperti yang kaliant tahu. Byakuran menciptakan sky mare palsu. Dan ring itu diberikan padaku, padahal aku tahu itu palsu. Dan yang asli dipegang Reza" merry kemudian menunjukan sky marenya juga.

"hey.. aku ambil yang besar" bisik Reza.

"yeah.. biar aku hadapi anak itu" Merry melompat dan menyambar Retha, tapi kali ini Retha berhasil menghindar dan melempar bumerangnya lagi. Merry mengindar dan menendang luka Retha yang belum sembuh.

Sementara Reza berlari dan menonjok wajah Niza. Dan disadarinya kalau tangan Reza penuh dengan cincin-cincin besi. Reza mundur sebentar dan mengeluarkan boxnya. "keluarlah, coyote" kemudian seeokr coyote raksasa sebsar uri milik Gokudera keluar. Niza mundur dan siap-siap mengeluarkan boxnya. Kemudian dibukanya box itu, dan

"waw.. kau punya binatang langka ya. kadal raksasa begitu dapet dimana??" Tanya Reza.

"berisik!" kemudian kadal itu melompat kea rah coyote reza dan bertarung. Gigi coyote itu berhasil melukai lengan kadal itu.

"fufu.. taring coyoteku beracun loh" kemudian Kadal itu meronta-ronta.

"CIH.. Tapi ekor kadalku lebih menyakitkan" kemudian kadal yang meronta-ronta tadi mengeluarkan bola asap dari ekornya. Dan menghantam coyote tadi hingga pingsan.

"waw kau penuh dengan kejutan ya"

Sementara Retha masih dalam tahap kejar-kejaran dengan Merry. Keduanya saling tangkis menangkis serangan.

"hey.. Reth. Aku minta maaf ya tidak datang waktu itu" dengan wajah menggoda Retha.

"ha? Dateng kemana? Kapan?" sambil bertarung keduanya malah bercakap-cakap.

"itu loh. Pesta pertunanganmu" dengan sekejap wajah Retha merah padam. Tapi ama siapa ya??

"ama siapa?!!" dengan wajah kesel

"loh ga ada yang ngasih tau ya?? itu loh sama si.." waktu Retha udah penasaran mau denger si Merry ngambil ksempatan dan menyengkat Retha. Kemudian ditodongkannya rantai tajam ke leher Retha yang tidak berdaya.

"Kurang ajar!!"

"Gyak!!" suara tubuh Niza yang terpental dan menabrak tembok belakang. Reza memenangkan pertarungan.

"Rez! Buka aja ya!!" teriak merry dari jauh. Kemudian dilihatnya Reza mengangguk dan menjetikkan jarinya. Kemudian dinding dibelakang mereka terbuka. ternyata pertarungan mereka tadi cukup menyita banyak waktu. Karena ketika dinding itu terbuka terlihatlah ruangan kerja Irie Shouichi dengan mesin bulat. Dan para teman-teman vongola yang sudah berkumpul. Sepertinya Irie baru saja memberitahu kalau dia adalah ally vongola.

"wah! Kalian berempat sudah datang?!" irie menyambut dengan senang. Sementara vongolers menatap mereka berempat dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Retha-san! Niza-san! Kalian baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Tsuna. Kemudian Reza dan Merry segera melompat dan berdiri di samping Irie.

"Irie, nyalakan sekarang!" perintah Reza sambil menodong tangannya yang seakan memotong leher Irie. Dibelakang Irie pun ada rantai Merry yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhnya.

"wah wah.. kalian berdua terlalu terburu-buru. Ini.."

"cepat!" todongan merry semakin mendekat. Irie tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"kalian berdua. Apa kalian benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dunia ini??" Tanya Reborn.

"Merry-san, Reza-san!! Kenapa kalian berdua??"Tanya Tsuna. Guardian lainnya juga ikut mengeluarkan protes, bahkan hibari.

"memangnya kalian tahu apa sih!! Dunia ini tercipta karena kami tahu!!" teriak Merry.

"kalau begitu jangan hancurkan" teriak Retha lunglai. Darahnya banyak yang keluar. Niza berdiri dan memapah tubuh temannya itu.

"kau sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya kan?" Tanya Niza. Dan pertanyaan itu dengan tepat menusuk hati sang pengkhianat.

"pasti ada cara lain kan?!" Tanya Tsuna.

"berisiiik!!!" teriak Reza. "mer.. jangan hirau-" reza melihat sang pengkhianat gemetar. Dan ia rasa percuma minta tolong padanya. "kenapa selalu di saat begini. Kalau begitu biar aku!"

Reza segera menarik remote mesin bulat itu dari irie. Tsuna, Retha, niza bahkan reborn pokoknya siapapun yang bebas saat itu berusaha menghentikkan perbuatan Reza.

Dan semua itu terlambat

_Kemuakan yang mereka rasakan telah membutakan mereka_

_Dan tidak ada satu dunia pun yang hancur, tidak ada… syukurlah_

_Syukurlah.. tapi tidak semuanya_

Retha, Merry dan Reza duduk dengan terbelakak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Padahal tadi mereka masih marah-marah bareng.

_Karena alat itu jika digunakan untuk ruang dimensi. Dimensi-dimensi akan mengalami kecelakaan dan kekacauan ruang dan waktu, dan bisa saja salah satunya hancur._

Apapun itu, mereka tetap tidak percaya. Sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit. Yah.. dari langit.

_Dan mereka berputar membentuk sebuah cerita baru_

Para vongolerz..

_**TO BE CONTINUED ON **__**VONGOLA TRUE STORY**__**!!**_

_WEKS!! JAGO KAN GW!! JAGO DONG.. GW MAKSA GITU. _

_Karena gw bilang ruang dan waktu berubah makanya pas kan kalo mereka pada lupa ama VBS dan malah kedatangan vongolerz?? Ciat dah!! Makanya baca Vongola True Story!!!_

_Padahal gw pernah bilang vbs ama vts ga ada hubungannya. Tapi gw berubah pikiran nih!! Entah kenapa gw jadi pengen mengganti ceritanya!!! Wakakaka!! Maap ya terakhir2 maksa!!!_


End file.
